Soul Searcher
by Desert Blossom-by-the-Sea
Summary: Daniel is wounded by an alien object and only one person can heal him. Dan other My first creative writing ever. Please R&R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daniel removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, a sure sign of his frustration and exhaustion. Heb'ra possessed naquadah in abundance, but the leaders were reluctant to negotiate. It was just as well that SG1 was scheduled to return in the morning, but they still had to endure one more "state" dinner. _"Jack is going to love this!"_

Daniel rose from his seat, bowed to the leader and stepped through the tent flap into the sunlight. Jack sauntered over to him, slightly raised the bill of his cap and asked how the negotiations went. Daniel just shrugged back and muttered, "Not well. Even though these people seem primitive, they have everything they want and aren't willing to let off-world miners on their planet. The Goa'uld have left them alone since bringing them here; they don't have other enemies, so they don't need defense weapons. They're semi nomadic hunter-gathers just beginning to learn how to farm and don't want many possessions that they'd have to pack around. They don't even seem to need medical help. These people are incredibly healthy. We should get Janet to do some testing. There might be something on this planet that affects their health."

"So we're headed home in the morning?" Jack shuffled from foot to foot while listening to Daniel.

"Sure. They've invited us to a dinner tonight, so we need to be on our best behavior. I'll continue working to see if we can keep contact with them and maybe later they'll let us either mine or do some testing on the people."

"OK. I'll contact Hammond and let him know how things have gone so far. Go back to the tent and get some rest. You look beat."

"Yeah. It's so frustrating not to be able to get through to these people."

Raphaella pushed her hair out of her face with the back of her hand as she supervised the setting up of the banquet tables. Darned hair was always escaping her headscarf. She thought how nice it would be to have short, easy to care for hair like Major Carter. She'd never seen blond hair before as all her people had either dark brown, black, or auburn hair, like hers. She'd also never seen blue eyes before. When she first met Dr. Jackson and Major Carter she wondered if they had problems seeing with those pale eyes, but they seemed to do fine. She turned her own forest green eyes back to the task at hand and indicated with a wave of her hands where she wanted her helpers to place the tables.

She stepped outside and realized from the length of the shadows that she must go and get cleaned up and changed for the dinner that night. As the daughter of the tribal chieftain, she was responsible for seeing that the guests were pleased with the food and drink.

She returned to her tent, grabbed the leather bucket and headed for the stream to get water for her quick bath. As she rounded a corner on the path to the water she noticed the large, black man, Teal'c, standing in the middle of the path. He nodded a greeting to her as she passed him and she responded with a tentative wave of her hand. She'd never seen a black person or anyone so big before and he made her a little nervous, even though he had been quiet and seemed gentle. Finally reaching the stream, she hiked up her ankle length skirt, pulling the back between her legs and tucking it into her waistband in the front to keep it dry while she waded into the stream to fill her bucket. Just as she was bending to scoop the water, she was startled by a splashing noise. Scanning the area quickly, there were a few wild animals who came to the stream for water, she spotted Major Carter almost completely submerged in the stream. She was wearing only her panties and bra while she lathered her hair and hummed.

Raphaella loudly cleared her throat to let the other woman know she was there. Sam froze for a split second, then reached for her weapon on a near-by rock. She relaxed when she spotted Raphaella waving to her. Sam dunked herself under the clear cool water to rinse her hair, then stood up and reached for a towel near her weapon.

"Forgive me. I was not aware anyone was here," Raphaella apologized.

"That's what Teal'c was for. He was supposed to keep the men away, but I guess he didn't see a need to tell another woman I was here," Sam sat back in the water as she spoke to the chieftain's oldest daughter.

"I was coming to get water for a quick bath before the dinner tonight." Raphaella paused, deliberating whether or not to ask the question on her mind. Major Carter might see it as rude. Oh, well, she'd never know unless she asked and the Tau'ri had seemed very open to question. "What were you using on your hair? I've never seen anything that white and bubbly before."

"Oh, that was just shampoo with conditioner. It's what we use on earth to clean our hair and keep it soft. Would you like to use some? I have plenty," Sam offered.

Raphaella hesitated, but her curiosity overcame her shyness and she accepted Sam's offer of the plastic bottle.

"You know Teal'c is still guarding this spot. Why don't you just bathe here instead of hauling water back to your tent? I'll show you how we use the shampoo and bath gel."

Raphaella though how nice it would feel to be completely clean rather than just using a wet cloth to bathe with and she began removing her clothing. Her auburn hair spilled down past her waist in waves over her cream-colored skin as she moved toward Sam in the stream. Sam showed her how to use the gel and shampoo, which made Raphaella feel unbelievably luxurious. She loved the smell, like the flowers her mother used to pick when they camped in the hills during the spring.

The two women spoke of the inconsequential things women have bonded over for thousands of years; babies, cooking, friends, beauty routines, and men. The later subject had them both giggling as they compared stories and realized that men were much the same on both planets – incomprehensible!

When both women had completed their washing, they dressed, gathered their possessions and headed back to the temporary settlement. Sam called ahead to Teal'c to let him know she was finished at the stream. The "big guy" nodded slightly in acknowledgement and followed them back to SG1's campsite. Sam and Raphaella said their good-byes as each turned toward their own tent. Raphaella replaced the bucket and headed for her trunk of clothes. She dug through it until she found the dress she'd been looking for. It was one of the few things she still had of her mother's. It was a deep forest green, a few shades darker than her eyes, which fitted her snuggly from the high neck to her hips where it gently flared out and draped almost to the floor, just to allow the tips of her soft leather shoes to peak out. It was embroidered around the neck, wrists, and hemline in an abstract pattern with gold thread. Raphaella gently pulled it from the other clothes and cradled it, remembering how beautiful her mother looked wearing it.

She stood, removed her daily working clothes, then slid the velvet dress over her head. She slipped the pearl buttons through their loops from her neck down to her waist and also those from her elbows to her wrists. She dipped back into the trunk to find the matching golden headscarf. Reaching up she twisted her hair and wrapped it around her head, covering it with the scarf and fastening it with a golden clip. Digging one last time into the trunk, she retrieved a matching cloak and fastened it at the neck. Slipping on her shoes, she looked down, satisfied that she was properly dressed.

She headed toward the large central tent where she had spent the day preparing for the celebratory dinner. She thought about the four people from another world who had offered her people their friendship and assistance in trade for the useless metal. She smiled at the memory of the afternoon spent with Sam. There was a woman she would have enjoyed becoming friends with. Glancing to her right she noticed her father walking in her direction and she waited for him with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Daniel, come on already. You look beautiful."

"Hold on, Jack. I can't find my notebook. Can't go anywhere without…Ah! Here it is." Daniel tucked the offending item into his jacket pocket, adjusted his glasses, and grinned at Jack's impatient face. "Jack, it's just a formal dinner. What's your problem?"

"The faster we get there the faster we can leave."

"Uh, I don't think so, Jack. We need to follow the customs here and not offend these people if we ever have any chance of mining the naquadah. Sam and Teal'c will be there to keep you from getting too bored."

"Yeah, well…. Let's get a move on."

The two friends joined the other members of SG1 waiting for them outside their tent and headed to the main tent.

The entire village, about 200 people, was already seated at the tables. When SG1 entered, they all stood and bowed toward the small group in camouflage. Teal'c nodded in return, as did a red-faced Daniel. Jack looked like he'd rather be having have his teeth drilled by a replicator, while Sam smiled searching for a place to sit where she wouldn't be noticed.

Aluph, the chieftain, gestured to the front table and four empty chairs on either side of him and his daughter. The group walked up to Aluph, bowed slightly, and took the indicated seats. Daniel sat on the leader's left with Jack, while Sam sat next to Raphaella with Teal'c. Aluph, still standing, raised his goblet of wine and proceeded to give a long and formal toast to the visitors.

The evening continued in a friendly enough manner and Daniel was able to procure a promise from Aluph that SG1 could return in one month to further discuss the possibility of trade. Sam and Raphaella were able to continue finding things in common, enjoying each other's company during the evening. Even Teal'c found the man to his right to be interesting. Jack just ate.

A/N: This is my first creative writing since high school. I would appreciate any reviews, but please be constructive.


	2. Chapter 2

One month later.

Jack waited impatiently for Daniel to arrive at the gate. _He's always late and this is going to be a babysitting mission! Just sitting around while Daniel tries to get those people to agree to mine the naquadah. Did I pack my GameBoy? Yeah, it's in my pack. Ah, there he is!_

"Ready, Daniel?"

"Um, yeah, Jack."

"Move out, people!"

Daniel opened his eyes as the gate dumped him out on the planet. After all this time he still hated keeping his eyes opened in the wormhole – felt like he was in the tumble cycle of a clothes dryer. He was aware of Jack tensing up next to him and heard Sam draw in a quick breath. He raised his eyes to scan the field surrounding the gate, expecting to find Aluph waiting.

"Heads up! Teal'c you're with me. Carter with Daniel." Jack scanned the area, alert for whomever had slaughtered Aluph and his people. The ground surrounding the gate was littered with bodies. Jack knelt next to the nearest victim, checking for a pulse. "He's been dead for hours."

The team spread out looking for survivors and those who had done this to the peaceful people.

"Jack! I found someone alive!" Daniel began scanning the woman for injuries without moving her. Sam dropped down by his side to assist while Teal'c and the colonel continued their search.

"Oh, my god! It's Raphaella, Aluph's daughter!" Sam dived into her pack for the first aide kit while Daniel continued to pat down her limbs looking for broken arms or legs. The only obvious injury was a large knot above her eyebrow oozing blood which Sam quickly cleaned and bandaged. Holding her neck and spine straight the two rolled her onto her back. Sam snapped open a vial of smelling salts and held it under her nose.

Raphaella jerked her head to the side to avoid the smell assaulting her senses. Groaning she lifted her hand to her aching head and found the bandage. She froze as she remembered the attack and opened her eyes to find Sam above her. "Sam… They're dead aren't they? I can no longer feel their presence." Her anxious voice was faint with pain, both physical and emotional.

"We still checking, but so far you're the only one we've found still alive." Sam tried to remain professional, but her concern for her new friend was heard in her voice.

"Sam, you go help Jack and Teal'c search. I'll stay with her." Daniel knew that Sam was better trained to face any enemy who might still be around, although it was deadly quite out there.

Sam nodded, gave Raphaella a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and rose to join the search for any survivors.

Daniel reached down and took Raphaella's hand for comfort. He gave her a light squeeze and asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Her pain filled eyes met Daniel's sympathetic blue ones. She gave a tiny nod of her head and then groaned, snapping her eyes shut once again.

"Uh, try not to move. It won't hurt as much. Trust me, I know."

With her eyes still closed she began to recount the events she had seen. "My father, several other of the village elders, and I were walking to meet you at the gate. We were very early, but we weren't sure exactly when you were coming, so we thought we should be there. We were happy, thinking about the dinner we had planned for tonight in celebration of your return. We had just arrived in the area of the stargate when I heard explosions, saw flashes of brilliant light. There was screaming. Blood everywhere. Oh, god, Daniel! My family…my people…gone." From behind her closed eyes tears began to trace a trail down her dirty cheeks.

Daniel lifted her gently until she was half sitting on his lap and enfolded her in his arms. The rest of the team returned to find Daniel rocking her softly while she sobbed in on his shoulder. Jack cleared his throat to get Daniel's attention. "You get her back to the SGC and have Frasier check her out. We're going to check the village and see what happened there."

Teal'c lifted Raphaella from Daniel and carried her to the gate while Sam dialed. Daniel gathered his things and followed the Jaffa. He took Raphaella back from Teal'c and stepped through the wormhole.

Back on Earth, Daniel was met by the waiting doctor and her entourage. Raphaella was rushed off to the infirmary while Janet barked out orders overseeing her safety.

General Hammond met Daniel as he reached the end of the ramp and gestured for Dr. Jackson to follow him to the briefing room. Once there, Daniel gave him a quick overview of what they had found. Hammond nodded, then dismissed Daniel to go to the infirmary and get his post mission check-up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the infirmary Dr. Frasier had just finished examining her alien patient. She sighed in frustration. It really annoyed her when she couldn't find answers to problems and this patient was a mystery to her.

Walking back to Raphaella's bed she watched as Raphaella turned her head to meet her eyes. Janet straightened her shoulders a bit and put on her "doctor smile."

"Well, I won't know for sure until all the tests are back, but it looks like you're recovering very quickly from a serious concussion and skull fracture. The cut on your head has healed and it looks as if the bruise is already fading away. Is this rapid healing normal for your people?"

"Yes. Minor injuries from accidents heal within a day, although major trauma can take longer and we have the ability to help others heal by transferring some of our energy to the injured or sick person. Sometimes several of us at a time can help. However, we do eventually die of old age, at about 120 years. My mother died at 42 years of age; caught in a rockslide when no one else was around to help her heal. It took my father several days to locate her body."

"OK. Well, I'd like to keep you overnight for observation, just for my own peace of mind."

"Fine. I have no place else to go anyway."

Daniel entered, headed toward Janet and Raphaella, smiling at the young woman lying in the bed. "How are you doing? Janet subdue you with her giant needles yet?"

Raphaella grinned slightly and shook her head no, while Janet placed one fist on her hip, glared at Daniel and snorted. "Come on, rock-boy, you're next."

"Artifacts. They're artifacts!" Daniel threw his hands up in the air and followed Janet to the next bed while Raphaella shut her eyes and tried to sleep.

A few hours later after Daniel had returned to his lab, the klaxon sounded notifying everyone of wormhole activation. Daniel sprinted to the gate room and arrived in time to see the rest of his team coming down the ramp. They had no apparent survivors with them but Sam was carrying a bundle of blankets that seemed to be emitting a wailing noise. As Sam descended the ramp General Hammond told her to go immediately to the infirmary with the "bundle." Daniel turned and followed Sam.

Hammond indicated that O'Neill and Teal'c should follow him to the briefing room. "Colonel."

"General, when we got there we found 15 dead and one survivor at the gate. After we sent Daniel back with her we headed to the village where we found another 180 people, all dead. We found the baby hidden behind a trunk where a woman was draped across the trunk, dead. It appears that they were all killed by an energy blast, probably a Jaffa staff weapon. I believe that Aluph had said that there were 205 residents in the village, so we seem to be missing about eight people. We found no evidence that the Jaffa had taken anything, other than the missing people."

"Teal'c, anything to add?" Hammond turned toward the other man.

"No. I believe O'Neill has delivered an accurate accounting of our mission."

"OK. You two get down to the infirmary for a post mission check-up. SG1 is on stand-down for the next 72 hours."

Jack and Teal'c entered Dr. Frasier's realm of torture to see Raphaella sitting up holding the now quiet baby. Daniel was seating next to her chucking the baby under the chin and making obnoxious noises.

"Nothing like a baby to turn an intelligent adult into a blithering idiot, eh, Daniel?" Jack grinned in amusement.

"Hey! I've seen you with children and you're just as bad! 'Earth children need a dog. Earth children need a Playstation.' I know Janet appreciates everything you do for Cassie." Daniel retort was an imitation of Jack O'Neill at his sarcastic best.

Raphaella watched the friendly banter between the two friends, smiled to herself and began weeping quietly as she realized that she'd never again have that easy relationship with her family and friends. Her gaze drifted down to the baby.

"His name is Baram. He is the son of my cousin, Elidad. He is four months old and loved to laugh at the faces his father made at him." She raised her tear stained face from the sleeping child to look into Daniel's eyes. He raised his hand, wiped the tears from her face with his thumb in sympathy.

Janet took the infant from Raphaella and placed him in the portable crib next to her bed. She turned back to the weeping woman and gently maneuvered her into a lying position. Raphaella reached through the crib slats to take the baby's hand and closed her eyes, the sedative Janet had given her earlier finally took effect. Turning back to Jack and Teal'c Janet pushed them toward the examination area to complete their post missions exams.

Daniel turned to Sam. "Why don't you go shower and change and I'll stay here with Raphaella. After what she's been through I don't want her to wake up alone." Daniel knew what it was to lose everyone; his parents, Sha're, Skaara, and all the people on Abydos, everyone who had been his family.

Sam reached over, gave Daniel a hug, and turned to head for the showers. Daniel settled into a chair to watch over both orphaned aliens.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raphaella awakened hours later to the fussing of a hungry baby. She opened her eyes to see Daniel lifting the unhappy child from his crib. She watched as he changed Baram's wet diaper, redressed him, and settled back into the chair with a bottle to feed the baby. He talked softly to the baby, telling him about his new world: baseball, oceans, museums, mountains. Baram hungrily gobbled his bottle while waving one hand in Daniel's face. Daniel gently snatched the waving hand with his teeth and shook gently. Baram stopped sucking, his eye widening in surprise at the new sensation. Daniel released his hand and Baram returned to sucking down the formula. He waved his hand in front of Daniel's face again and again Daniel snagged it with his mouth. The baby, expecting it this time, released the nipple and grinned up at the man holding him. This was repeated several times until finally the baby was chuckling out loud. Daniel joined him in laughter, then happened to glance toward Raphaella and saw her tender smile. They both looked back down at the baby who was now rubbing his eyes and yawning. Daniel rocked him a few more minutes and then placed the sleeping child back in his crib.

"You are so good with him. Do you have children?"

"No. My wife died before we had that blessing."

Raphaella reached out and grasped his hand. She closed her eyes, apparently deep in thought. Daniel just sat and watched her. Her forehead wrinkled in thought and she began weeping again. When Daniel leaned over and wiped the tears from her face, she opened her eyes and looked deeply into his.

"You have had much pain in your life, Daniel Jackson. You lost both your parents… Oh, god, Daniel, you saw them die. You were so young." Sobbing openly now, Raphaella let go of Daniel's hand and took a deep, cleansing breath.

"Raphaella, you want to explain how you know that? I didn't tell you."

"My people are empaths. We can sense emotions of others, but when we are in physical contact we can read the thoughts of those people. We can also remain in mind-link with our closest blood relatives – parents, children, sometimes siblings – and our life-mate. Daniel, I have seen some of your pain, but not all. I didn't see your wife, I wouldn't invade your privacy that way. What has happened to you has made you a man who has great compassion for others in pain. I have seen how you help others in what you have done for me today."

"Raphaella, how can you live with feeling other people's pain? It rips me apart when I see others in pain, and I don't have your ability."

"It works just like your eyes. When you close your eyelids, you can't see. We are able to 'close our mental eyes' and not sense other people unless we chose. Daniel, you still haven't told me why you're so good with children."

"After my parents died I had no other family who wanted me. I was sent to a series of foster homes – people who take in children without parents – and there were frequently babies there. I enjoyed caring for them. They didn't make fun of me or expect anything from me." Daniel shifted uneasily in his seat, never comfortable when he was the subject of conversation. "Raphaella, I think you should get back to sleep. I'll be here all night if you or Baram need me."

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning Janet pronounced Raphaella healthy and said she and Baram were free to leave the infirmary. General Hammond requested a meeting with her to discuss her options for the future. Daniel offered to watch the baby while she met with the general, so Sam showed her the way to his office. As they approached the closed door, Sam reached out and gave Raphaella's hand a squeeze, letting her know she had a friend. Sam knocked on the door and opened it for her new friend when she heard the general's invitation to enter.

Raphaella stepped tentatively into the strange room. She took in the display shelves, the desk, and the friendly face behind that desk in one quick glance. General Hammond nodded a welcome and waved his hand toward a chair. She sank gratefully down, not sure her wobbly knees would hold her much longer, clasping her hands together in her lap.

"I know you suffered a tremendous loss, but I wanted to talk to you about your future and where you go from here. You're welcome to stay her at SGC as long as you need to. I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave the base yet because, well, Earth's people aren't aware of the existence of the stargate and the other worlds out there. It would be too much of a security risk to let you out and even a risk to you personally. There are some people in our government who would take you for interrogation.. and well.. it would just be a bad idea. Are there any other villages on your planet where you might want to go?"

"We were not aware of others on our planet, but we did not travel in a large area, just our island, where the stargate is. However, I think I have a skill that you might find useful." Raphaella explained her people's ability to sense others' emotions and read minds when in physical contact. "I think I may be of some use in your contact with new people. I do not have the ability to speak many languages, like Daniel, but I know when people are lying or hiding something. That could prove very useful to your people."

"Yes, it could. I'll give that some consideration. I think it would be wise to keep this ability of yours a secret for your own protection. In the mean time, I'll make quarters available for you and the child. Sam and Daniel can help you settle in and show you around. Take a week to adjust and we'll talk then." Hammond stood up and ushered her to the door, nodding good-bye as she left. Sam was still waiting for her so she wouldn't get lost.

Sam took her to Daniel's quarters, where he had been playing with Baram. Sam left to go make arrangements for quarters for Raphaella, leaving her with Daniel.

Raphaella crossed the room to the blanket Daniel had spread on the floor for the baby. Baram was lying on his back waving his feet in the air and trying to grab them with his hands. Daniel was sprawled on his stomach, his chin propped up in his hands, next to the baby, giggling at the show. Baram would occasionally turn toward Daniel's laughter and give him a toothless grin. Raphaella sank down behind the baby, across from Daniel.

"Raphaella, thank you for letting me watch Baram. I'd forgotten how much fun babies are."

"No, Daniel, I thank you for helping to make this transition much easier. If I can impose on you a little longer, I need somewhere to stay for a few hours while Sam makes arrangements for quarters for Baram and me."

"You're both very welcome to stay here. I need to get back to my lab to get some work done." Daniel stood up, offered a hand to Raphaella to help her up and showed her around the small room so she'd know where to find things while he was gone. He also showed her how to work the television set.

"I almost forgot. General Hammond didn't want me to tell other people about my 'special' ability. He felt it might put me in danger, so please don't say anything to anyone else. Also, if I'm going to stay on Earth I need to learn about your people and I thought maybe you could help me learn about things here."

"Wow, Raphaella, you just made my week! I love helping people learn about history and culture. I'll check the base library for books and video tapes that might help. Hey, do you know how to read?"

"Yes, Daniel, I can read," Raphaella laughed at him. "My people had met a few other people coming through the gate and we had long ago learned this method of recording history and stories, although I don't read your system of writing, I'm sure I can learn. Oh, I just had a thought. Maybe General Hammond would let us go back to my planet and recover the books and other things that play record our history. I would like to have those things to teach Baram when he's older."

"Good idea. I'll approach Hammond with that. I think he'll approve. He's really a pretty good guy, for a military man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long and confusing week for Raphaella. She'd never realized how much work a tiny baby could be, even though she enjoyed most of it. Baram had settled in well and was sleeping all night. It helped that Raphaella was able to tune in to his emotions so she knew what he needed before he could cry too much.

However, her adjustment to this new world was overwhelming. She had been used to a simple, but very busy life. Her people worked all day long just to supply their basic needs while evenings had been spent in the company of friends, singing and telling stories. The longer she was on Earth the more she missed her old life. She often found herself sobbing at night.

Sam had been wonderful. She had taken her around the base and shown her how to work the showers, where to get food, and even taken her to the gym when Raphaella had mentioned her lack of usual exercise. Sam had helped introduce her to the new clothing, something called BDUs – ugly, but comfortable - although she much preferred her dress. She still kept her head covering as the women of her village had always done. She felt that this was one area where she could keep to her people's traditions.

Daniel had brought her a few books on Earth history and cultural and physical geography so that she might become a bit more familiar with her new home world. He had begun to help her learn to read English, for although she could read her native writing it was nothing like the books her brought her. He and Teal'c took turns watching Baram so that Raphaella could go to the gym or spend some time with Sam making friends.

All four of SG1 would invite her to eat with them when they were on the base. She'd actually seen a lot of Teal'c since he also lived full time on the base. He too had been through the adjustment she was making and knew how difficult it could be. He had introduced her to some of his favorite TV shows and videos. She still didn't understand how Star Wars figured into the history of Earth.

Finally, General Hammond had sent for her to discuss her future. She entered his office after her knock had resulted in his curt, "It's open." She seated herself and waited for the general to begin.

"Well, how have you been doing this past week?"

"Very busy. There's so much to learn. Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack have been very helpful and everyone is friendly. I think the baby has been a good way to start conversations with people. They all stop and talk to him first, and then finally to me." Raphaella grinned at Hammond.

"Yes, I think you'll find most Earth people like babies. Well, I given your offer of help some consideration and I think we could use you, if you're still interested."

"General, I've been thinking about it a lot myself this week and I still want to try. If you find I'm not satisfactory then I could find something else to do, but I'd really like to contribute to my new home and family."

"I'll give you one more week to get adjusted and then I'll assign you to a simple mission with SG1. I'll put them on stand down this week so you can have a chance to work with Daniel on diplomatic procedure and Sam could teach you some self defense moves and get you outfitted. Unfortunately SG1 often finds itself in difficult spots where physical ability helps. I'll find someone to take care of Baram for you when you're off world, so don't worry about him. I think I know a certain doctor's daughter who would enjoy watching him occasionally. Also, I'm going to allow you to leave the base as long as you're with someone from SG1. You'll start receiving pay and Sam could probably help you set up a bank account and show you how our money system works. Don't put too much stress on yourself. I know this has been a lot to take in such a short period of time, but Daniel and Sam have both let me know how impressed they've been with your progress this past week. Good luck."

Raphaella left his office feeling both relieved that she had a purpose now and apprehensive about the unknown ahead of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next week was even busier for her. She spent a couple of hours a day with Sam and Teal'c in the gym learning self defense. Then she'd spend a few more hours in study. And there was always Baram. She thought that without him she really might have fallen apart. He kept her focused, grounded, and gave her a purpose for her new life. He was growing so quickly that he no longer could wear the clothes he came to Earth in. Sam, Janet, and Janet's daughter, Cassie (future babysitter!), had taken her to an Earth store – there were no stores on her planet, nature supplied the raw material and you made everything– WalMart. She had been so overwhelmed at first that she had hyperventilated and Dr. Frasier had almost made them leave. But she'd pulled it together and they'd all had a wonderful time shopping for both her and Baram. She'd bought several long skirts and blouses for herself. She'd also discovered the yardage department and purchased enough material to make several dresses in her native style. No sewing machine though, she'd been sewing by hand since she was five years old – who needed a machine for something so simple?

Daniel made himself available for a couple of hours a day to serve as her tutor. He'd come to her quarters so that he could play with the baby while she worked. (Raphaella thought teaching her was just an excuse for Daniel to play with Baram.) He was encouraging the baby to get up on his hands and knees and crawl. Each time Baram would have a minor success, Daniel would clap and cheer him on, while Baram would beam back at Daniel. The baby had bonded to her, but he lit up whenever he saw Daniel. Daniel reminded her of her lost cousin and how he had loved playing with his son, how much he had missed in Baram's life. Once Daniel had caught her sad look and come over to kneel down beside her chair and wrap her in his arms while she cried – again. She was beginning to think she might never stop crying. He never said anything to her when she was in one of those moods. He'd just hug her and when she could smile again he'd give her a quick squeeze, kiss her on the top of her head like you would a child, and return to play with Baram.

Toward the end of that week Jack invited the team, Janet, Cassie, Raphaella, and Baram over to his place for a barbecue. She never realized you had to have a party to cook outside. To her that was normal. Daniel picked up Teal'c, Raphaella and Baram at the base and took them to Jack's place. This would be the first time she'd ever been in an Earth home. After they entered, Teal'c headed out to the backyard and Daniel gave her a tour of Jack's place. She was amazed that one person could possibly use so much room. She was used to whole families in a tent about the size of his bedroom. It must take a lot of time to keep everything clean. When did Jack find the time to work?

They finally found their way outside to join the rest of the group. Cassie made a beeline for the baby and snatched him away, cooing and tickling him. Raphaella found it very comforting to know that Cassie had been adopted from off world and seemed to have become a happy, well-adjusted young woman. Of course, she was sure Janet had a lot to do with that. Daniel found a chair for her and wondered off to find something to drink. Raphaella sat and watched the group interact with each other. She realized that this was much the same way her family and friends had been when they were together – comfortable enough with each other to be silly and to allow each person to be himself. Daniel returned, bringing her a cold bottle of beer. She sipped it and found it much like a drink on her native world. She nodded her approval to Daniel who dropped into a chair next to her.

"Daniel, you don't need to sit with me. I'm quite content to watch the others. I'm learning much from them."

"And I'm quite content to sit by you." Daniel settled comfortably in the deck chair.

"Is Jack always the center of the action? I have noticed that everyone seems to turn to him for everything."

"Yeah. I guess he is at the core of SG1. I can't imagine my life without him. He's my best friend, even though he can be rather obnoxious sometimes. He doesn't like to show how smart he is or how much he cares about people, so he puts up a front of ignorance and toughness. But he'll do anything for someone he cares about."

"Teal'c seems to be content to be on the side. Does he not have family?"

"He has a son who fights for the freedom of the Jaffa, but his wife died several years ago. He does have a 'girlfriend' on another planet and they're able to be together every few months." Daniel sipped his beer slowly.

"I have sensed his loneliness. I wish there was something I could do to help him."

Daniel reached over and gave her hand a comforting squeeze and brought it to his lips to kiss her fingers. Raphaella's surprise was evident in her widened eyes. Daniel didn't look at her, but kept hold of her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. Through the touch Raphaella knew how much Daniel was drawn to her, but she was both excited and made uncomfortable by the intimate touch.

"Daniel, I know from watching your TV that such matters of sexual intimacy are commonplace, but I am not comfortable with this (she raised the hand Daniel had grasped). You also have forgotten that I can read your thoughts when we touch."

Daniel's quick release of her hand confirmed that he had forgotten her ability. He turned toward her. "Could we go into the living room where we can talk without the others listening in?"

Raphaella followed Daniel into Jack's living room and Daniel took a chair while Raphaella settled on the couch. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped, head down, and began speaking, not able to look at her.

"I know we've only known each other for a month and I know you've just been through about the biggest change that could happen in someone's life. I have no intention of pushing you toward something you may not want or aren't ready for, but I want you to be aware of my feelings for you. I'm strongly attracted to you and not just physically, although I won't deny that's an important part of it," at this point Daniel looked up with a half grin, "but I've watched you as you have had to learn how to become a mother while you're learning a whole new cultural system. I've developed a tremendous respect for you, Raphaella. You're warm, giving, and show your concern for other people no matter how you feel. I think you've made it look so easy that the rest of us forget how hard what you're doing is. I've seen you with Baram and know what sacrifices you're making to provide him with a loving, stable home. I admire and respect you. I also think, that when you're ready, we could have a future together as a family; you, me, and Baram. I'm not asking for anything from you now, you've got way too much to deal with as it is, but I want you to know how I feel and where I'd like a relationship between us to go."

Raphaella was stunned. No one had ever expressed such feelings for her before and she wasn't sure what do. She liked Daniel very much and maybe she could come to love him, but he was right about not being ready to commit to anyone right now. The whole time Daniel had been speaking she had been looking at her hands folded in her lap. Now she lifted her head to find Daniel looking at her with those understanding blue eyes. His eyes fascinated her. They were so transparent. She didn't need to use her abilities to read his emotions or thoughts: everything was in his eyes for all to see.

"Daniel, I didn't tell you everything about my ability to read people's minds. I can also send my emotions to those I touch. It is sometimes more efficient than words. With your permission, I would like you to know what I'm feeling right now."

Daniel continued to watch her for a few seconds and then moved onto the couch next to her. He put one arm around her to pull her head onto his shoulder and took her hand with his other hand. "Raphaella, I want you to know you can read my emotions and feelings as well. If we have any chance of a permanent relationship then there must not be any secrets between us from the start."

She tightened her grip on his hand and leaned further onto him as she opened her mind to a two-way flow of emotions. Daniel's were simple and clear; concern, caring, warmth, desire, sincerity, insecurity, and uncertainty about her feelings for him. She knew he had spoken the truth to her and her trust in him grew. She reached a little further into his mind to send her emotions to him. When he began feeling her emotions his grip on her hand tightened and he closed his eyes to "listen." He felt her sense of loss, love for Baram, growing friendship with Sam, morning for her father, friends, family and life. She sorted out her general emotions and let him see what she felt for him. He sensed trust, concern, caring and the beginnings of physical attraction.

"Daniel, I don't need to read your thoughts. I have learned much about you from your emotions and I'm not ready to go any deeper yet. You must understand that reading thoughts is very intimate and usually only done between parents and children or between life-mates. I would prefer to wait until we are sure we are going to be mated before I do that." Raphaella thought about what she was going to say next and decided to continue. "You know, I've been told that sex between two people who are mind-linked is incredible." She gave Daniel a shy grin, looking up to see him blush and audibly gulp.

"Whoa! OK, with that image in my mind I'll never get any work done."

They were both sitting with silly grins on their faces when Jack came in to announce that the steaks were done. As they got up to go back outside Jack pulled Daniel off to one side. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into? She's not exactly stable right now and I'd really hate to see you hurt again if you're just temporary for her."

"Jack, there are no guarantees. I thought I had found my life's partner in Sha're, but that didn't happen. You have to risk being hurt before you receive love. She isn't ready yet, but the potential is there and I just wanted her to be clear about my interest. She's interested, but not yet – so we wait. I'm good at waiting."

"OK Daniel, I just want you to be happy and if she can do that, then I'm glad. Now, let's go be men and eat meat!" Jack clapped Daniel on the back and they headed out to join their friends.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews so far. It helps to know what others are thinking as I continue writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday morning Hammond called SG1 and Raphaella in for a briefing on their first mission together. "OK folks, I'm sending you back to PS9 484 to help Raphaella sort though the books and artifacts she wants to preserve. Daniel, you'll help her with that as well as looking for anything else you deem important. Major, you'll see if there is any technology that might have been missed before. Colonel, Teal'c, you'll look for any possible threat and see if you can determine which Goa'uld was responsible for the attack on the planet. You'll leave in two hours and you have five days. Any questions? Good. Dismissed."

Two hours later they gathered again in the gate room, ready to leave. Daniel reached over to give Raphaella a reassuring pat on the shoulder and Sam glanced back to give her a wink and a smile. Baram was staying with Janet and Cassie for the week. Janet wasn't sure about the safety of frequent gate travel for a child as young as he, so Raphaella agreed to leave him behind.

"OK people, move out!" Jack's order sent the team through the gate to Heb'ra.

Daniel stepped through the other side with his eyes closed – again. Raphaella's eyes were wide open and curious, last time she'd be semi-conscious. Jack, Teal'c, and Sam surveyed the area and found nothing of immediate concern. Hammond had previously sent through a couple of teams to bury those killed. Part of Raphaella's job would be to see who was missing and might have been taken by the Goa'uld.

Jack gave orders for everyone to head to the village and set up camp there. There was clean water, a defensible position, and the majority of the work would be done in the town. They would be staying the tents already set up by Raphaella's people.

Daniel was keeping a close eye on Raphaella. He knew this was going to be very difficult for her. So far she just seemed to be glad to be back on familiar ground and outside again. When they reached the village, Raphaella headed immediately for her own tent, which was erected so that it joined to her father's. They had already decided she and Sam would stay in her tent while the men would stay in her father's.

Daniel and Sam walked on either side of and just slightly behind Raphaella so that they could be there for support, yet gave her some privacy as she entered her empty home. Her stride was strong and confident as she approached, still Sam could see that her face was drained of all color. As Raphaella drew near to the entrance of her tent, Daniel held her back to allow Sam to enter the tent first to check for safety. Sam called an all clear and Raphaella pulled back the closed flap and entered her former home.

Nothing had been left untouched. Her belongings were flung helter-skelter throughout the tent. Sam set a couple of stools upright so that they could sit, but Raphaella began quickly setting her home back to normal. The Heb'ra people had still been semi nomadic so their possessions were few and compact for frequent moving. Her bed was a thick pile of blankets that were scattered around the room and she began collecting them, remaking her bed. Next she gathered her clothes, checking to see if they were damaged, folded them, and placed them back into the trunk. Finally, she turned the few tables upright and set the remainder of her things back in their place. Sam simply watched her try to make order of her life with a handful of possessions. It only took a few minutes to restore her home and she immediately went through the flap to her father's adjoining tent to do the same in there.

She found Daniel already in there working on straightening out the mess. She pushed him aside and began restoring her father's tent to proper order. As she worked her sorrow was slowly replaced with anger. Anger at her loss, anger at leaving Baram without his real parents, anger at useless murder, anger than grew until she finally collapsed on her father's bed curled into the fetal position and sobbed until she almost couldn't breathe. Sam stood in the doorway between the two rooms and Daniel sat on the floor next to the bed, but neither friend moved toward Raphaella. As her racking sobs finally slowed, Daniel motioned Sam back into Raphaella's tent and he moved behind the distraught woman, lying beside her and pulling her against him in spoon fashion. She turned around to face him and buried her face in his neck while the tears continued to come.

Jack entered the tent, but Daniel waved him away and Jack understood, leaving the tent to look for Carter. Daniel continued to just hold Raphaella while she cried out her anger and sorrow for lives lost to her. She finally settled into the hiccups, so common after a crying jag. Daniel just stayed there for her. Eventually the hiccups became so frequent and loud that Daniel was having a hard time not laughing. Raphaella, being an empath, knew what he was feeling, punched him in the shoulder and began giggling herself. They laid there laughing, hiccuping – well, one of them – and holding each other until Raphaella was finally quiet.

She sat up and looked down at him. "Daniel, I thought I had cried so much that I had nothing left. Thank you for being here." She leaned over, kissed him on the forehead and caressed his cheek. "Soon, Daniel, soon." Rising, she went back into her tent leaving him stunned on the bed.

Jack entered again and seeing his friend lying on the bed with his eyes open in shock and his mouth hanging open came to the wrong conclusion. "Uh, Daniel? What happened?" Jack's eyebrows wiggled up and down as he grinned down at his reclining friend. Daniel swung his head up to face Jack, closed his mouth and sat up.

"It's not what you think. She dug in to clean the mess, but became angrier and angrier as she cleaned until she finally broke down. I just held her during the crying jag, then she thanked me, kissed me and left. That's when you came in."

"Ah! Kissing! Yes, we all know how that makes you loose all connection with reality." Jack remembered that kiss Sha're had given Daniel when he first returned to Abydos. Apparently Daniel did too, judging by his bright red face.

"Come on, let's gather the kids and make plans." Jack led Daniel out of the tent to search for the other three team members.

XXXXXXXXX

The next few days settled into a comfortable routine. Raphaella and Daniel spent their days going through the tents, collecting the few books and valuable artifacts they found. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c scouted the area looking for more information about the attack and any technology that might be found. On the third night Jack announced that the three of them would search further off from the village and spend the night camping away in case something might be found out there. Daniel and Raphaella would stay in the village and complete gathering information still there.

The next morning the three took off just after breakfast, leaving Daniel and Raphaella alone. They continued searching and cataloging during the morning breaking for lunch. Raphaella made a traditional meal of flat bread and sautéed vegetables, some fruit and locally brewed beer. Daniel relished the change from freeze-dried macaroni and cheese that tasted like chicken. They returned to searching the few remaining tents until dinner. After dinner, Raphaella dug out her harp and began singing some old traditional Heb'ra songs while Daniel rapidly tried to write down the words as she sang. She finally snatched the pen away from him and told him she'd write down the words for him when they got back to base.

Daniel grinned, "I forgot I have more time to get this down. I'm so used to having to work fast before Jack makes me go home. My biggest frustration with this job is not having time to spend at each place, but I have gotten to see things in the universe no one else has ever seen. I can't imagine doing anything else."

"Daniel, I so love your enthusiasm. It's too bad everyone doesn't love their life as much as you love yours."

"It hasn't always been that way. You've seen how I lost my parents and know a little about Sha're. But I also lost my career when I was proposing theories about the origins of the oldest civilizations on Earth that were against the established theories. I had no place to live, no job, no friends, and that's when I was offered the job working with the Stargate program. Raphaella, I'd like you to read my thoughts and learn what happened to me. That's the best way I know for you to learn about me."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. I'm still trying to deal with my own loss. I'm not sure I could take your losses on as well. Remember, I'll feel what you feel as strongly as you do. When that's a positive experience it's wonderful, but with the bad ones, it's terrible. That's one reason only family and life-mates mind-link. I still need time. It's only been a few weeks. You've helped me so much by just being here. You seem to know exactly how to help without overwhelming me."

She stood up, set down her harp and rounded the table to kneel down next to Daniel. She leaned in, took his face between her hands and opened her mind to him. He was overcome by sadness and love. Love for her family, for her new friends and for him. She loved him. His eyes met hers in knowledge and understanding. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead (this forehead kissing was getting old fast), and left her tent. He knew if he stayed he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day they finished searching the tents and began packing for the return to SG1. Jack and the others were due in about noon so they could get everything to the gate and be home by dinner. They were just completing the task when Daniel noticed something he hadn't seen before.

"Raphaella, what's this?" Daniel held up a small metal sphere covered with unrecognizable writings.

"Oh, that's the mel'c. It's the symbol carried by the chieftain of our clan, like a king's crown. It was last my father's and would have gone to my future life-mate. It is held in the leader's right hand when he pronounces something official, such as a new law or a sentence of punishment. I wanted to bring that back for Baram to have when he grows up."

Daniel sat on a nearby stool complete engrossed in this new object. The writings looked something like ancient Hebrew, but not quite. Just as Daniel was wishing he had some of his reference books, he heard Jack calling, "We're back! Anybody home?"

Daniel stood up, put the mel'c into his jacket pocket, and stepped outside to meet his teammates. Jack reported that they hadn't found anything of interest and Daniel told him nothing unusual had happened while he had been gone.

"Colonel O'Neill, I believe you owe me a steak dinner when we return. I was certain that DanielJackson would come to no harm while we were away." Teal'c's right eyebrow raised as he looked at Jack.

"Jack! You bet that I'd get hurt! Don't you trust me?" Daniel's hurt look almost convinced Raphaella that he was serious until she opened her mind and sensed only humor and warm feelings. _Ah, another moment of affection between Daniel and Jack. Why can't men ever just say what they feel?_

Raphaella fixed one last "home cooked" meal for the team and they gathered their stuff to leave. Raphaella and Daniel had sorted through everything and had narrowed down the important things to two trunks. They had to make two trips to get everything to the gate, but it was a short walk, well, shorter than most hikes they made to and from the gate. Daniel dialed home, they shoved the trunks through the gate, and went home.

As they stepped out on the other side there was a flash of light, a scream, and Daniel collapsed, writhing in pain. Jack yelled for a medical team as SG1 gather around Daniel looking for the source of his pain. Sam, who was the closest, quickly saw that his jacket had burn marks on the outside of his upper left jacket pocket. She reached in and jerked her had out immediately, sticking her burnt fingers into her mouth. Jack snatched off Daniel's jacket, tossed it down the ramp and turned to Daniel.

He was curled up in a fetal position, hands crossed over his chest. He had ceased screaming as soon as Jack removed the jacket with the mel'c, but his eyes were opened, unfocused, and he wasn't moving. By this time Janet's team had arrived and they began loading Daniel onto a stretcher. Janet turned her attention to the remaining stricken SG1 members and ordered them to the infirmary for a check up. She then turned and followed the stretcher.

"Colonel, what the hell happened? I thought you reported there were no problems." General Hammond was visibly upset.

"Sir, everything was fine until we exited the gate. Even Daniel made it through the mission with no injuries – until now. I don't know what he had in his pocket or why it reacted that way." Jack was completely at a lost and was anxious to get to his friend.

"Sir, it's possible that the energy from the gate may have activated the device, whatever it is." Carter's attention was split between the device laying at the bottom of the ramp, which had burned completely through Daniel's jacket by now, and her concern for Daniel.

Teal'c dug into his backpack and retrieved some heavy gloves, picked up the mel'c and turned to Sam. "I shall put this object in the isolation box in your lab."

Raphaella hadn't moved since Daniel had begun screaming. Sam turned to see her stricken face. She appeared to be in a state of shock. Sam strode up to her, took her face with both hands, and turned her to look her in the eye.

"Raphaella! Look at me!"

Raphaella eyes focused on Sam's. "Oh, my god, Sam. The pain he's in. I can feel it. He's in agony everywhere. Oh god, oh god, oh god…"

Sam shook her by the shoulders to stop her before she became hysterical. "Come on. We have to go the infirmary anyway to get checked."

When the four arrived in the infirmary they found a flurry of activity centered on Daniel. He lying on his back, his unseeing eyes still open. There were tubes and wires connecting him to machines and bags of fluids. A nurse was taking a blood sample, while Janet was monitoring the machines. She glanced up and motioned for them to go to another area. They headed for the beds at the back of the room. Jack and Teal'c sat on one bed while Sam and Raphaella sat together on another bed. They sat is silence until Janet came back and performed the routine post mission check up. Janet finished quickly and let them know that they all seemed fine, but until the tests came back she wanted them to stay on base.

Jack looked at the other three, turned to Janet and asked about Daniel.

"He no longer seems to be in pain, but he's now in a coma and I can't find a reason for it. He is running a low-grade fever. His pulse is a bit fast, especially seeing that he's in a coma. Neither of these is reason enough to be in his condition. I'm waiting for results on his blood tests and we'll see if that shows anything. You can go see him if you want, but he's not reacting to external stimuli. I want you guys to take turns. I know you all want to stay with him, but you need rest too. One at a time for _your_ health."

The group gathered around Daniel as best they could with all the equipment attached to him. Sam brushed the hair from his face. Teal'c stood guard at the foot of his bed. Jack patted him on the shoulder. And Raphaella just stood.

"Teal'c, you take first watch, Sam, you next, I'll take third watch, and Raphaella you take the fourth. OK, everyone but Teal'c to bed. That's an order, people."

The others left to go to their quarters while Teal'c sat in the corner to kel-no-reem. Sam led Raphaella to her quarters and made sure she went to bed.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I never realized how much authors look forward to other authors' opinions. Verb, I like your idea and it inspired a change of direction for later chapters. Thanks, everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About an hour later Raphaella gave up trying to sleep. She needed to get to Daniel. She quickly dressed and left for the infirmary, thankful that Baram was still with Cassie. Teal'c was in the same place she'd left him an hour before. He opened his eyes, "There has been no change in DanielJackson's condition."

Raphaella nodded her thanks to Teal'c and turned to Daniel. His face was completely drained of color except for the dark circles under his eyes. He looked so helpless and lost. Raphaella approached his bed until she was standing with her hip against the mattress. She looked back to see that Teal'c was watching her. He nodded at her, apparently understanding her need to be there. She looked back at Daniel and took his hand.

Emptiness. Daniel wasn't here! His body was, but his soul was gone. Raphaella flung herself away from Daniel, shock evident on her face. Teal'c stood and came around to her to keep her from falling.

"Oh, my god, Teal'c, he's gone. He's not here. We've lost him!"

Janet was awakened from a light sleep by the quiet commotion in the room. She dashed in to check on Daniel. All his vitals signs remained normal and stable, except for the continued slight fever. She turned to Raphaella, "He's still alive, just in a coma."

"No, doctor, you don't understand. His body is here, but _he'_s not. I feel no emotions, no thoughts…nothing. He's gone." Raphaella wrapped her arms around herself and began rocking forward and backward, as a mother would to comfort a frightened child.

Janet, remembering when Sam's consciousness had been put into the computer, wasn't discounting what Raphaella said. "We need to get an MRI and an EEG stat," as she moved to carry out what she had just said.

"Teal'c, let me touch him again. Maybe if I look deeper I can find him." Stepping back, Teal'c bent his head slightly in agreement.

Raphaella moved forward to again take Daniel's hand. She paled even further as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the unmoving man in the bed.

"Empty. Cold, Lonely. Deep sadness. Fear. Teal'c, he's so far inside himself I can't read his thoughts, just his emotions. Oh, god. He's so frightened. He's so lonely." Raphaella began reaching down to send her thoughts to him. Friendship. Love. Need. Desire.

Nothing. No reaction at all.

Janet returned to take her patient for more testing, but Teal'c placed his hand on her shoulder and held her back. She looked up at him in anger that someone would keep her from her patient. Teal'c gestured toward Raphaella and shook his head no. Janet then understood that Raphaella was attempting to reach Daniel.

Raphaella removed her hand from Daniel's and placed the palm of her hand on his forehead. She sat on his bed and reached for his head with her other hand so that she now had both hands on his head.

_Daniel? Are you here? I'm coming to get you and bring you home._

From a great distance Raphaella could feel a stirring in him. It was as though a slight breeze had moved a fallen leaf on an autumn morning.

_Daniel. Come home. We want you. We love you. We miss you._

Very softy Raphaella heard him answer. _Home? _

_Yes, my love, home. _Raphaella tried to project pictures of warmth, comfort and caring to the distant voice.

_Love? You love me?_

_Yes, Daniel. We all love you. We need you. Without you we are not complete._

_Raphaella, don't leave. Stay. I'll find you._

Raphaella stretched herself next to Daniel to try and get as close to him as she could. Janet checked the machines, they were still all normal. She looked over at Daniel and thought she could see a bit more color in his face. She took his temperature found it was still slightly elevated, but no higher that it had been. As she watched him she began to see movement beneath his eyelids, as if he were dreaming.

"Daniel. Daniel. Can you hear me?' Janet shook his shoulder very gently.

Daniel eyes fluttered open for a split second. "Janet…sleeping…go away." Daniel turned slightly to one side, threw his arm over Raphaella and pulled her up against him.

"Well, he seems to be sleeping now and out of the coma. If he checks out OK in the morning, I'll probably let him go. But he'll have to stay on the base for a couple of days to make sure. Teal'c, you can go let Jack and Sam know he's better and then go get some sleep. Raphaella, I take it you'll be staying here?" At Raphaella's sleepy nod, Janet continued. "Well, I'll go get some sleep as well. Cassie's bring Baram to the base I the morning for you, OK?"

Raphaella nodded, almost asleep herself now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came with Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Janet standing around Daniel's bed. Daniel opened his eyes slightly and was greeted with the sight of Jack's grin. "Sleep well, Spacemonkey?" Jack nodded toward Raphaella, who was still sleeping in Daniel's arms.

"Wha…how…huh?" Daniel was still trying to make sense of everything. Daniel closed his eyes again and threw his forearm over his eyes. "Infirmary again?"

"Yep."

"What happened this time?"

"Well, Daniel, you stepped through the gate, screamed like a girl and curled up into a roly-poly bug." Jack shoved his fists into his pockets and rocked on his heals, pleased that his friend showed signs of normality.

Janet began shoving everyone out. "You people go get some breakfast while I examine our patient. I should be done by the time you get back."

"I knew he'd do almost anything to get a woman into his bed, but this…!" Sam punched Jack in the shoulder and Teal'c raised his right eyebrow as they left the room.

Janet unhooked Daniel from the machines and the IV while trying not to awaken Raphaella. Daniel slipped from the bed and sat on the neighboring bed. Janet did a quick check of Daniel's vitals and pronounced them normal. "Daniel, what do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember coming through the event horizon and feeling as thought every cell in my body was on fire. Then I woke up to Jack's face."

"You were in a coma and I haven't been able to find a reason for it. All your vital signs were normal. Raphaella came during the night and I'm not really sure what happened, but after she touched you, you became responsive and slipped into a normal sleep pattern. She seemed to need to be next to you, so she climbed into the bed with you and immediately went to sleep. I should see how she's doing. She was pretty upset by what happened to you. She's not used to you 'dying' like the rest of us." Janet's relief at his speedy recovery was apparent in her gently teasing words and the pat she gave him on his arm as she turned back to Raphaella.

She checked the still sleeping women as well as she could without waking her. _No fever. Pulse strong and regular. Lungs clear. OK_. Janet turned back to Daniel. "Why don't you go get a shower, then come back and I'll have a tray waiting for you. You can leave the infirmary later this morning, if you're still OK, but I want you on base at least one more day."

Daniel nodded, slipped off the bed and stepped over to look at the woman sleeping in the next bed. Her hair had tumbled all over the pillow and her face, just allowing her nose to peek through. He reached over and tenderly pushed the hair off her face so he could see her. He'd never seen her without the ever present headscarf before. _It's a good thing Janet's not here, because my pulse rate just went through the roof! God, she was beautiful! _He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek (_At least it wasn't her forehead. Making progress!)_, then turned to head for the showers.

XXXXXXXX

Several hours later Sam and Cassie were in Raphaella's quarters where she was feeding Baram.

"Raphaella, what do you know about the device that injured Daniel?"

"Well, the mel'c came with my people from Earth about three thousand years ago when the Goa'uld brought us to Heb'ra. It has been passed down through the female line to the husband who becomes the chieftain and village priest. He holds it when he's doing official business. The story is that it guides him and helps him to make sound and just decisions. My father would have instructed my husband on its use, as only the current and future chieftains are allowed touch it. That is all I know. I have never seen it doing anything like what it did to Daniel. I have never seen it glow or get hot."

"Would it be OK for me to see if I can discover something about it? How and why it injured Daniel? I noticed that it quit glowing this morning and I'm wondering if that was connected with Daniel's getting well."

"Of course. If it's dangerous I don't want to pass it on to Baram or have it injure anyone else."

Sam nodded her thanks, patted Raphaella on the shoulder, made a face at the baby, who responded with a giggle, and left for her lab to get to work.

Cassie played with the baby while Raphaella continued her studies, occasionally helping her out by explaining a word. When the baby showed signs of needing a nap, Cassie put him down in the crib, hugged Raphaella and went off to wait for her mom's shift to end.

Early that evening, Daniel dropped in to see if Raphaella and Baram wanted to meet with everyone else in the commissary for something to eat. Daniel grabbed Baram while Raphaella got the diaper bag. _Earth babies sure need a lot of stuff! Back on Heb'ra you just took a couple of changing rags._

Daniel seemed back to normal and the group, including Janet and Cassie, enjoyed their dinner together. General Hammond even dropped in for a few minutes to have a cup of coffee. After dinner Raphaella cleaned Baram up and took him out of the highchair that had appeared mysteriously when Baram came to the base. She said good night to everyone and returned to her quarters.

Janet and Cassie left for home along with Jack and Sam, leaving Teal'c and Daniel alone at the table.

"DanielJackson, I would like to speak with you about a matter of some importance."

"Sure, Teal'c. Let's go back to my lab. I have some work I want to finish up tonight."

"I believe this would be better spoken of in your quarters."

"Ok, if you think so. Let's go."

When they returned to Daniel's room, Teal'c took two chairs and placed them in the middle of the room facing each other about two feet apart. Daniel's eyebrows went up in a silent question, but he took one of the chairs and Teal'c sat in the other.

"DanielJackson, I consider myself a good friend of yours."

"Yes, Teal'c, you are a very good friend."

"For this reason I believe it becomes my responsibility to confront you."

"What? Confront me? What did I do wrong?"

"You have done nothing wrong…yet. I believe what I am going to say is for your happiness." Daniel was really confused by now, but waited, knowing that his friend would say what he meant when he was ready. "Do you not remember anything that transpired last night in the infirmary?"

"Uh, no, I don't. Well, not really. I have vague impressions of burning up and then being cold. Of being very far away and alone, then someone pulling me back."

"Last night while I sat by your bedside, Raphaella came to you. She placed her hands upon you and with some effort was able to heal you. Dr. Frasier could not find a reason for your illness, but Raphaella said that your soul had somehow left your body. She brought you back. I believe, DanielJackson, that you owe her your life."

Daniel sat staring, open mouthed, at his big friend for a moment and then stood and paced in the small room. Occasionally, he'd stop and stare at Teal'c only to begin his trek around the room again. Finally, he returned to sit in the chair again facing Teal'c.

"Teal'c, you know how your name means 'strength' and my name means 'god is your judge?' Well, in Hebrew, Raphaella means 'god has healed.' It's not only her name, it is what she does and who she is. Teal'c, I'm really confused. Between my feelings for her and her need to bring some stability to her life and Baram's… I just don't think now is a good time to pressure her. I've told her how I feel, so now I have to wait until she lets me know how she feels before I can act any further. I think I need to just back off a little and let her learn to know her new life."

"DanielJackson, I believe it would be a mistake to 'back off.' I believe that Raphaella would gain strength from you as you have gained healing from her. Do not wait too long, my friend. We have only to look to example of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to see the pain that waiting can cause." With that said, Teal'c stood, bowed his farewell and left the room.

In truth Daniel was afraid of a relationship with Raphaella in spite of what he had said to Jack about taking a risk. He'd lost everyone he had loved and he knew that if he loved Raphaella, he'd lose her too and he didn't think he could take one more loss.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks for the feedback. As always it helps keep me going. Maddy Deep Lake, this is not only my first SG1 fanfic, but the first creative writing I've ever done since those hated assignments in high school. I had myself convinced that I had no imagination and that I hated to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few months established a routine for the five team members. Raphaella continued to workout with Sam and Teal'c, as well as study the books that Daniel brought by for her. She went out on missions with them only after SG1 had made first contact and it had been decided that continued contact was to the SGC's advantage. She was successfully able to let Jack and Daniel know if people were honest in their negotiations with Earth. Daniel had stopped spending time with her and Baram, spending his time in his lab translating artifacts. Raphaella spent about one evening a week at Janet's with Cassie and Sam just enjoying herself.

She had begun to adjust to her new life and found it comfortable and she was sometimes even happy. The deep pain she had first felt on losing her people had become a consistent dull ache, bearable, but ever present. Baram continued to grow and develop as she watched in amazement, frequently not remembering that she was not his birth mother. She could barely recall a time when he wasn't the center of her life and she never wanted to go back to life without him.

She missed Daniel. Oh, he was around and always helpful, but he had cut himself off from her and she felt the loss of his friendship almost as much as the loss of her family. When he was around she would purposely close her mind to his emotions, as she was sure that was the reason he now seemed to be uncomfortable around her. He had stopped offering her his friendship after the night she had read his thoughts. She began avoiding places when she knew he would be there. No more "team nights" or meals with the group on base, using Baram as an excuse. When they were off world they worked well together, but as soon as they came back, he was gone.

Daniel's life continued as it had been before Raphaella. He loved his work and his team, but he was empty inside. Ever since the incident with the mel'c, he'd felt empty and he wasn't sure why. There were times when he thought maybe Teal'c had been right and he should have pursued a close relationship with Raphaella, but fear kept him away.

Sam had worked on the mel'c, however, hadn't been able to discover a power source or purpose, so it had been set aside for more immediate projects. But every now and then it tugged at her, as if she'd missed something very simple about it.

And so eight months slipped by until it was time for Baram's first birthday. Raphaella had figured out what his birth date on Earth would be and Cassie was beside herself planning a party for the soon to be one-year-old.

General Hammond had decided that Raphaella and Baram would be safe living in town so Sam and Janet were going apartment hunting with Raphaella. Sam came and picked her up at the base and they drove to Janet's to drop off Baram with Cassie and pick up Janet.

"You know, Raphaella, you'll need to learn how to drive a car now that you're living in town. It's the only way to go shopping, get Baram to school when he's older, and get to work on the base." Sam mentioned this as they pulled into Janet's driveway. "I think we should pick up a guide at the DMV today so you can study the laws, then Janet and I can teach you how to do the actual driving."

"Sam, you're giving me too much at a time! A new apartment, which will need new furniture, and now you want me to get a car? How about a horse? Those are so much easier to operate."

Sam snickered at the thought of Raphaella galloping up to the entrance at the mountain on a horse. Wouldn't the guards love that!

"There's no immediate rush. Janet and I can help you for a while, but you really will need to do something about it soon."

Sam parked behind Janet's car and helped Raphaella get the baby and all his things out and into Cassie's waiting arms. Raphaella was very grateful to have someone she could trust and who loved being with Baram when she needed to be somewhere else. She dropped his bag on the couch and gave him a quick kiss on her way back out the door.

The three women looked at four apartments before they found one within Raphaella's budget – Sam had helped her work that out – that all three women agreed would be perfect for her and the baby. Sam and Janet helped her read the lease and complete the paperwork. They went back to Janet's place to make the necessary phone calls to install the phone and put the utilities in Raphaella's name. She had picked her father's name as her last when the General had helped her get the necessary documents; birth certificate, social security card, high school diploma, etc., so she was now officially Raphaella Aluph. Life on Earth was much more complicated that it had been on Heb'ra!

They arranged to go shopping the next day at Good Will for furniture and all the paraphernalia needed to begin an independent life in Colorado Springs. Cassie decided she wanted to go too, so they would be taking an almost one-year-old child with them. Great!

The next day was tremendous fun for the four women and baby. They found everything Raphaella needed in one place. Jack came along with Teal'c in Jack's truck to pick up and deliver the furniture and other things they had bought. By that evening the group had her all moved in and set up. Sam showed her how to work the stove while Jack snickered. He thought it was hilarious that a woman who seldom cooked should be showing Raphaella how.

"Sir, it's not that I can't cook, I just don't. Who has time?"

Janet and Cassie made a trip to the market to fill her cupboards with all the basics and enough food for mother and son for a week. Janet helped Raphaella cook a quick dinner for the group, making Jack feel better about Raphaella's cooking skills.

Jack said he'd come by the next Saturday to take her shopping for a car, since by this time she knew she'd have to learn to drive so she wouldn't be so dependant on everyone else. With everyone's difficult schedules it would have been almost impossible for them to get her everywhere she would need to be with a child. Sam said she'd have time that week to take her out for her first driving lesson.

Jack also decided that she should to have an open house. "It's a tradition here. You can't pass up a good reason for a party!"

Cassie was the one who thought it would be a good idea to combine Baram's birthday party and the house warming party since the same people would be coming to both. So it was settled. In two weeks she would be giving a party. She'd been good at that on Heb'ra. She could organize a dinner for 200 people, but a small child's party on Earth? That overwhelmed her.

By the time everyone left, it was to bathe Baram and put him to bed in his new room. He'd never slept alone in a room before, so Raphaella was a little apprehensive about the night, but knew he had to learn sometime. As she reflected upon the past two days, she realized how blessed she was to have found such good friends. She thought about what would have happened to her if SG1 hadn't come back to Heb'ra when they had. She would probably have spent her entire life alone on that island.

With that depressing thought, she headed for bed herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later it was time for Baram's birthday party. Cassie had come over early in the morning to decorate the place in a Star Wars theme. She said that Teal'c would enjoy it and Baram really wasn't old enough to care. Janet had baked two cakes; one large one for the adults, and one very small one just for Baram. Raphaella still wasn't too comfortable with the idea of all those presents for the baby. On her world the birthday person presented his parents with gifts in appreciation for the gift of life. That made much more sense to her. She didn't want to spoil the child with too many things remembering how few things she'd needed on Heb'ra compared to the home she now had. Why did life have to be so complicated?

They were having a late afternoon birthday party/ barbecue for the group. Sam and Janet arrived about 3pm to help complete the preparations. Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, and General Hammond showed up an hour later bringing several packs of beer, charcoal and starter fluid, a small barbecue – Raphaella didn't have one yet – and a couple of bags of food; steaks, chips, dip, all the important food groups. Fortunately, Sam and Janet knew their men and had a green salad, baked potatoes, and watermelon ready. The guys took their stuff out to Raphaella's small balcony. She was on the second floor overlooking the park across the street, where she had taken Baram to play several times. Baram had just awakened from his nap and was excited by all the activity in his home. He bounced from person to person jabbering away and nodding his head. He knew what he was talking about even if no one else did.

Jack passed out the hats and the party began.

Baram had a great time ripping paper and throwing empty boxes around. When it came time for his cake, Raphaella stripped him of his clothes, except his diaper, and set the little cake in front of him so that he could make a mess. He touched it tentatively with one finger, screwed up his face, and wailed. It seems as though he was afraid of icing! After his antics had the adults rolling on the floor laughing, he finally dug in and made a great mess. When there was nothing left to see of her son any longer, Raphaella picked him up, held him as far away from herself as she could, carried him to the tub where Janet had already run a bath for him. Fifteen minutes later, Baram was clean and dressed, but Raphaella was covered in cake and bath water. Cassie carried him back to the party while Raphaella went to change.

The guys had started the barbecue up while she'd been dealing with the birthday boy, so that by the time she had returned the steaks were ready to put on. Baram was in his playpen with some empty boxes, toys forgotten on the floor, having a great time while the adults cooked and ate. By 7pm dinner was finished and Baram was getting fussy, which was not like him, even when he was tired. He would usually just lie down where ever he was and go to sleep. Raphaella took him from Teal'c, left to change him and put him to bed. She had noticed that Daniel had hardly spoken to either her or Baram the whole afternoon. If Baram toddled over to Daniel, he'd play with the baby, but he never made a move toward him as he would have done six months earlier. It broke her heart to see him shut Baram and her out of his life. She had been so sure that he had cared about her, had begun to love her, that she had risked letting herself develop deep feelings for him and those feelings weren't going away. She rocked the unhappy boy to sleep, guessing that he was just wound up with excitement from the party. When he finally dropped off, she was able slip him into his crib. She stood there for a minute watching this little miracle sleep. He was so beautiful.

She turned toward the door, reluctant to return to the party where Daniel was waiting. She opened the door to step out, but leaned her forehead against the edge of the partly opened door. Floods of memories from Heb'ra flowed through her mind. Her birthday when she was ten and she'd carved a wooden platter for her mother. Her father sitting on the counsel giving advice to those who came seeking. The birth of Baram, where she served as midwife. Daniel lying on the floor playing with Baram. At that moment she just wanted to go back to her old life, forget Earth, and make things simple again. As tears began to trickle down her cheek, she took a quick look back at the sleeping child and left the room. Walking through her bedroom she stepped into the bathroom to wash her face before going back out into the living room. She loved being with her friends, but tonight she sincerely hoped they'd all leave early.

Out in the living room the group had split up between the women and men. The women were in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes, while the men were in the living and Jack was channel surfing looking for a hockey game. _No cable? Is that any way to raise a kid?_

Teal'c was glaring at Daniel, who was busy trying to put together Baram's new tricycle. _Maybe I should have Sam do this._ Daniel finally realized that Teal'c had something on his mind, looked up from the jumble of tricycle parts, and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"DanielJackson, I wish to speak to you outside."

Jack sat up straight, glanced down at Daniel, lifted an eyebrow toward Teal'c and watched Daniel follow the Jaffa out to the balcony.

"DanielJackson, for the past six months you have followed your path. It has not worked. I believe that you should make another choice."

"Teal'c, what are you talking about?"

"Raphaella."

"Teal'c, this is really none of your business." Daniel folded his arms across his chest. "Move away from the door. I want to go back inside." Daniel knew his friend wouldn't let go of this, but he had to get away. Teal'c was getting too close to what Daniel was trying to protect.

"I do not believe you should go back inside until you understand what you are doing."

"Teal'c, get out of my way!" Daniel was now so furious he was ready to take on the man who out weighted him by at least 50 pounds – all muscle.

Jack came to the French doors, opened one and inquired, "Daniel, is there a problem?"

"Yes, Jack," every bit as sarcastically as he could make it, "there is a problem. Your friend won't move and let me go back inside."

Jack turned toward Teal'c. "Teal'c?"

"I simply wish to make DanielJackson understand that his actions of late are not designed to promote his happiness."

Jack turned back toward Daniel. "Daniel?"

"It's none of his business, Jack. It's none of yours."

"Hey, don't attack me. I just came out because everyone inside and half the apartment complex can hear you two. Teal'c, let him in before he does something really stupid, like try to take you down."

Teal'c stepped to one side and Daniel walked passed him back inside. He was heading for the phone just as Raphaella came back out into the living room. The other women were still in the kitchen, Jack was still on the balcony trying to get Teal'c to tell him what was going on, so it was only Daniel and Raphaella in the room.

Daniel completed dialing and asked for a cab to pick him up immediately and gave the address.

"Daniel, you're leaving early?" Raphaella was not sure if she was sad he was leaving or relieved to have him gone.

"Yes. Goodnight, Raphaella. I'll see you at work on Monday." Daniel left out the front door to go wait for the cab.

Jack and Teal'c returned from the balcony to find Daniel gone. Jack turned to Teal'c, "Come on, we need to find him and settle this or you two won't be able to work with each other." Jack and Teal'c left looking for Daniel.

Janet, Sam, and Cassie came out to find the men all gone and Raphaella standing near the door with a blank look on her face. Raphaella turned toward her friends, shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her bedroom.

"Janet, do you think we should go talk to her?" Sam looked toward the bedroom door uncertainly.

"I think we should go. It's been a long day for her, let her sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raphaella couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts chasing each other around in her head to sleep. Her family. Her job. Baram. Her lost friends. Her current friends.

Daniel.

It was that last one that really frustrated her. She could tell just by watching him that he wasn't any happier than she was. If only she could reach out and feel his emotions, then maybe she could understand why he was treating her as if she were just a casual acquaintance. Maybe talking to Sam or Janet might help. After all, they'd known him much longer. The decision to talk to one of her friends made, she finally fell asleep.

She was awakened about two hours later to a screaming baby. She bolted into his room to find him thrashing about in his blankets. She picked him up and he stiffened, almost throwing himself out of her arms. She stripped him to see if something was poking him and she found a large angry welt on his thigh. When she touched it she found it hard and hot_. Insect bite?_ She laid him back in his crib and went into the kitchen to get ice, hoping that would reduce the swelling and pain, but when she tried to touch him he just stiffened more and screamed so much she was afraid he would stop breathing.

Raphaella was just reaching for her son when she heard an insistent knock at her front door. Probably a neighbor not happy about the noise. Hurrying to the door she looked through the peephole to see Daniel, who wasn't looking too well himself. She turned away from the door hoping he'd leave. When he continued knocking and began loudly calling her name, she knew she'd have to let him in or the neighbors would be calling the police to stop the noise.

As she opened the door Daniel stumbled in, barely catching himself from falling flat on his face. He giggled, "Your floor tried to trip me."

"Daniel, I do not have time for this right now. Let me call Jack to drive you home." Raphaella turned to the phone to call.

Daniel staggered between her and the phone. "Oh, don't call Jack. He wouldn't be happy with Danny-boy just now. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Daniel, I am trying to deal with a sick baby now. Go away!"

Raphaella turned away from him to go to Baram.

"That's right! Leave me like everyone else. I knew you would!" Daniel sank down onto the floor and dropping his head down onto his knees while Raphaella went to take care of Baram.

In Baram's room she found him whimpering and thrashing about in the blankets. She reached down and placed both hands on his head. With her mind she entered his and began taking his pain into herself. She reached in further through his small body and began pulling the poison out of his body.

Daniel had finally gotten himself up off the floor and tottered off in search of Raphaella. He found her bent over Baram in his crib apparently in deep thought.

"You messing with his head too? Like you did with mine? Was it fun for you digging in my brain? God, I can't believe I trusted you."

Raphaella tried to block Daniel out while she continued to heal the baby.

"Nobody pays any attention to me. Jack still treats me like a little kid who can't take care of himself. Doesn't listen when I tell him about stuff. Sha're's gone. Parents are gone. Nick didn't want me. I'm alone. Always alone." Daniel dropped into the rocking chair. "Oh, boy! Ground's moving."

Baram finally calmed down, the redness and swelling almost gone. She ran her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair until he slept.

Raphaella turned to find Daniel softly snoring in the chair. _What else can go wrong tonight?_

She went into the living room and called Jack to come get Daniel. She was exhausted from lack of sleep, healing the baby, and nerves from Daniel's little show. Jack showed up to drag Daniel off.

"I'm sorry, Raphaella. When Teal'c and I caught up with him tonight we went out for a couple of beers to talk. He did apologize to Teal'c for his behavior here tonight, but he won't open up. He's walled himself off from all of us, Raphaella, and I don't know how to get through. He's been through so much in his life, but I thought he was stronger than this. Daniel doesn't handle alcohol well, but he's usually a happy drunk. Gets silly." Jack leaned over, tossed his passed-out friend over his shoulder and headed out the door. "Go back and get some sleep. I'll take care of sleeping beauty here."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Pain! Oh, head! Where am I? This doesn't feel like my bed._

Daniel experimentally opened one eye, only to snap it shut when bright light threatened his very existence. Gasping for breath and trying to decide if the urgent need to use the bathroom was worth the certain death from pain, Daniel tentatively opened one eye again. He survived, so he tried the other eye. _Oh, boy! Too much._ Closing his eyes again, he counted slowly to ten. He groped for the edge of the bed with one hand while attempting to keep his head from falling off with the other. As soon as he found the edge he rolled slowly over toward the edge, slid his feet off, and slithered to the floor onto his knees, his head still resting on the bed.

Jack, hearing moans emanating from his guestroom, grinned and opened the door to find his best friend kneeling on the floor, gripping the bed as if it were a life raft.

"Morning, Danny. A bit hung-over, are we?"

"Jack, just point me to the bathroom and let me die in peace. No. Wait. Make coffee. Lots of coffee."

Snickering softly, Jack reached down and hauled Daniel up to his feet. Noticing the green tinge to his face, he quickly dragged his friend to the nearest bathroom and deposited him on the floor in front of the toilet. Flipping up the lid, Jack pointed Daniel's head in the right direction just in time.

After several minutes, Jack got a cool, wet washcloth and wiped Daniel's face. "Better?"

"Only death will help. Or coffee." The thought of putting something in his stomach caused more dry heaving. "OK. Not moving is the goal of the day."

Jack began striping the clothes off the prone man. "Jack, I'm really not in the mood," Daniel groaned as he grasped at his pants in a futile attempt to retain some semblance of dignity.

Jack chortled and reached to turn on the shower – cold. Lifting a now naked Daniel off the floor, Jack dumped him onto the shower floor. "When you freeze your ass off, you can stand up and make it hot. I'll get you some clothes. Come down when you're done."

Thirty minutes later, a decidedly wretched Daniel appeared in Jack's kitchen, groping about for the pot of coffee and a mug. Gripping the mug with both hands, he brought it up to his face, inhaling the rich aroma before taking his first life-giving sip. He relaxed against the edge of the counter, the coffee reviving him.

Jack brought him a large bottle of water and a couple of aspirin. "Here drink this down when you finish the coffee. Ah! No arguments. That's an order." Jack waved his finger in Daniel's face when he began to protest.

Daniel downed the tablets quickly with the coffee and headed for the couch. Dropping gratefully into the welcoming cushions, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Aware that Jack had followed him, he asked, "How big an ass did I make of myself last night? I have vague memories of doors slamming, screaming babies, and a very hard floor."

"You did a pretty good job. You went back to Raphaella's about midnight and scared the crap out of her. Daniel, what on God's earth were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. God, Jack. I don't know what's wrong with me." Daniel sat up straight, dragging his hand down over his face. _Have to find my glasses._ "It's like I've got a big hole inside and I'm feeling a lot like I did when Sha're was first taken. Frantic, panicky, just … empty. I guess drinking didn't help. Now I just feel sick."

"Drinking just makes bartenders rich. Danny, you really haven't been acting like yourself since the incident with the mel'c. Maybe you need to see MacKenzie."

"Oh, god, no! He'll just stick me back into a padded room again."

"How about a fishing trip?"

"Jack, that's your answer for everything. I feel like I need to be searching for something, but I don't know what for."

"Seriously, Daniel, I think talking to someone might be what you need."

"I'm talking to you, Jack."

"Hell, you know I'm no good with the touchy-feely stuff. How about talking to Frasier? She's might know what you could do next."

"Maybe. First, I just need to survive today."

**A/N: Writing a hung over Daniel was fun! Hope you all enjoyed this.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Raphaella awakened to silence. She bolted up, running to Baram's room to check on her son. Quietly opening the door, she crept into his room and over to his crib to find him still sleeping. She reached over gingerly to touch his face. His forehead was warm, but not feverish to the touch.

_He's so beautiful. I still can't believe he's mine._

She walked back to her room, leaving Baram's door open, and into the bathroom to shower and dress.

Twenty minutes later, refreshed, Raphaella checked on the baby again, found him sitting up and babbling away to his Teddy bear. He seemed to believe the bear was answering because he'd cock his head as if listening and then babble some more, an occasional word clearly understandable.

_Daniel gave him that bear when we first came to Earth. Oh, Daniel, what is wrong with you? Maybe I should ignore my rules and just dig into your mind anyway._

Baram noticed his mom at the door and squealed a welcome, holding out his arms to be picked up.

"Time to start the day, young man. Would you like to go to the park after breakfast? Maybe we can get Aunt Sam over to give Mommy another driving lesson this afternoon. Let's go eat."

Later that morning, after an exhausting trip to the park – well, Raphaella was exhausted, Baram was just sandy – she was puttering around the apartment, cleaning, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Raphaella, It's me, Jack."

"Hello, Jack, what can I do for you?"

"It's Daniel. I brought him home last night after I picked him up at your place and there is something seriously wrong with that man. He keeps muttering something about not being complete – that he's missing a part of himself. Could this have anything to with the mel'c? That's about the time this whole thing with him started." Jack glanced over at the couch where Daniel was sleeping again, forehead drawn into a seemingly permanent frown.

"It is possible that I may not have been able to retrieve his entire soul. The only way I can know is to mind-link with him again and I really do not think he will permit that. He does not want to be around me at all." Raphaella's voice faded as she finished the last sentence.

"Is there any way you can come over here? I'll come get you."

"Sam is coming over in a few minutes to give me another driving lesson. I can come after dinner tonight, if I can bring Baram."

"Good. I'll keep Danny-boy here 'til then. After last night, he's not feeling like going anywhere."

"OK. I'll be there about seven tonight. Good bye."

XXXXXXXXXX

Precisely at 7pm, Raphaella knocked on O'Neill's door after Sam had dropped her off. Jack opened the door wearing a grim expression and no shoes. He waved her in, pointed her in the direction of the living room, then took Baram with his stuff off toward the back of the house.

Raphaella approached the room with trepidation, knowing that seeing Daniel would set her pulse racing, but anticipating yet another rebuff from him. Peering around the corner into the room she saw him still sleeping on the couch.

_He'll never sleep tonight. He's going to be dead on his feet for the mission tomorrow._

Relieved that he was unaware of her presence, she knelt on the floor beside his head. He was lying on his back with one arm across his stomach and the other flung above his head, his breathing steady and quiet. He had his head turned slightly toward her so that she could clearly see his face. Even in his sleep he wore that perpetual frown, as if he had the weight of the world upon his shoulders – sometimes he did.

Raphaella simply sat and watched for several minutes, internalizing the moment, afraid to move and destroy the peace between them. Finally, the itch to touch became too much and she lifted her hand lay on his arm. She opened her mind just slightly to receive his feelings.

_Hurt. Anger. Loneliness. Fear._

Afraid to probe too much for fear of waking him, she shut herself off from his feelings and sat to watch him again.

Hurt - she understood that. He'd been hurt so many times by life. Anger - at who or what? Loneliness - he didn't need to feel that. He had good friends, who would kill for him, _had_ killed for him, who accepted him as he was, even when he was behaving obnoxiously. Why couldn't he accept their love? What was holding him back? Fear – of what? That was the strongest emotion and if he knew what frightened him then he might be able to deal with the other problems. She knew that if she continued to touch him while he slept she would be able to understand him better. There'd be no attempt to block her, but she knew he was already weary of her intentions. No, she wouldn't do that without his consent. She'd already intruded too much.

His breathing changed slightly as he began to awaken. He became aware of another person nearby and his training kicked in. He jumped off the couch and was across the room before Raphaella could react. He stared blindly around the room tying to get his bearings before he noticed her on the floor. He stood from his crouching position and glared at her, accusing her with his gaze.

"Where's Jack? What're you doing here?"

"Jack is in another room with Baram. He asked me to come to see you tonight."

"Well, you've seen me. Now go."

"Daniel, your friends are concerned about you. They think that maybe I can help you understand what is happening to you."

"I know what's happening to me. You. You invaded my mind, my soul. I was fine until you touched me. I can't let you near me. Don't…" Daniel was barely keeping it together. He was clearly on the edge of panic and was searching the room, looking for the quickest way out without going past Raphaella.

Jack had been listening from the open door of his study. Baram was sitting in Jack's lap, quietly playing with some wadded paper; scrunching and smoothing it repeatedly. Jack ran his fingers through his hair tying to decide if he should interfere. There was something clearly going on with Daniel, but Jack just wasn't sure how to help his friend.

Raphaella decided that she should leave before Daniel lost it completely. She headed down the hall to find Baram and ask Jack to take them home. When she saw Jack waiting in the doorway, she shook her head at him and shrugged her shoulders, admitting defeat. Jack nodded in acknowledgment, moving aside so she could enter the room.

"I'll drive you home. Let me talk to Daniel first."

Jack found Daniel hunched behind a chair, crying. Jack walked over, knelt next to his friend, and pulled him into a hug. Daniel sobbed into Jack's neck, crying so hard that he almost couldn't breathe. Jack just held him until he quieted down. Daniel hadn't behaved like this since he'd been addicted to the sarcophagus several years ago and Jack was troubled.

"Daniel, I don't think you're in any shape to go off world tomorrow. Maybe we ought to postpone this until you're better."

"Jack, I'll be OK. Have I ever let you down on a mission yet? I can handle being near her when we're working because I know she won't try to do anything to me then. Trust me. Please. I'll be fine."

Jack debated between wanting to trust his friend and needing to protect his team. Sighing, Jack made his decision.

"OK. Tomorrow's a go. But, if I see any sign of a problem we're heading home. Got it?"

"Yes, Jack. I've got it."

"Good. I'm going to take Raphaella home now. You want me to take you home or you want to stay here tonight?"

"Maybe I'd better stay here. I really don't want to be alone at my place."

"OK. I'll be back in about 30 minutes."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

SG1, with Raphaella, gathered at the ramp the next morning at 1000 hours. Daniel seemed to have pulled himself together, but was very subdued. Jack was still apprehensive about allowing Daniel on this mission, however, it was a fairly simple operation. They were to begin discussions with the leaders hoping for permission to trade for some of that world's technology. They had an apparently clean source of energy that would be helpful on Earth.

Jack looked up to the control room as the wormhole opened for Hammond's final approval. When he gave his standard, "You have a go," Jack turned to his team and with a nod of his head, they stepped through the event horizon.

Daniel, still unsteady from his drinking bout two nights before, staggered to a stop, eyes closed until his brains stopped whirling around inside his head. Jack elbowed Daniel in the ribs to get his attention and spoke to his friend quietly through gritted teeth, "Don't make me regret letting you come, Daniel. Get it together. Now. That's an order."

Daniel took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see the expected delegation from the Bushido people. There were three men, all slightly smaller than the average Tau'ri male, dressed in what appeared to be Japanese Samurai battle dress, complete with two swords - the daisho. The man in the center stepped forward, bowed slightly at the waist and spoke.

"I am Daimyo, clan leader. These are my humble servants who will show you to your place of rest."

Daniel stepped forward to greet the small group, only to find that Damiyo had already turned his back on SG1 and was walking slowly up the path. The two other men bowed and followed their clan leader, evidently expecting the team to follow. Jack shrugged, flung his arm out in a gesture to say, "Let's go," and stepped off the gate platform to follow his hosts.

They were led through a small ravine to a large, open area ringed with graceful one story wooden buildings. In the center was a taller building, possibly a temple or government building, judging by the number of people entering and leaving. Daimyo entered the larger building, but their escorts continued past the center building and entered a one-room single story building just behind the temple. They were guided into a room devoid of furniture except for a low, black table in the center of the room.

The shorter of their two escorts told them that Daimyo would return in one hour to begin their meeting. In the mean time, they were invited to sit and enjoy refreshments that would be brought into the room, however, they would be required to surrender their weapons.

Jack turned to Daniel, "Daniel?" clearly asking what was going on.

"These people are an offshoot of ancient Japanese culture. Jack, they are very formal and easily offended. Please, please, be on your best behavior. Hammond wants that source of clean energy. I think to show them our willingness to bargain, we should surrender our weapons."

"Why, Daniel, you know I'm the model of graciousness and good manners, but we do _not_ surrender our weapons."

"Jack."

"Daniel." Jack and Daniel had a thirty-second stare-down and Jack finally nodded his agreement to surrender their weapons as he unsnapped his P90 from his vest.

"Daniel, just going on record that this is a bad idea."

Teal'c had been quietly surveying the room for any possible threats, while Sam was searching for the source of the indirect lighting in the room.

"Sir, I can't seem to find any light fixtures, but the light in this room is clearly not natural. This is fascinating. I wonder if…"

Jack interrupted Sam's train of thought with an abrupt, "Carter! When you have it figured out, _then_ tell me about it."

"Yes, sir." Sam turned her back on the Colonel and rolled her eyes toward Raphaella, who responded with a grin.

Raphaella had been admiring the clean, open room and the few pieces of art on the rice paper walls when the door slid open and several women dressed in traditional kimonos entered with serving trays. They bowed and began placing bowls on the table, obviously intended for the travelers. Jack shrugged and sat cross-legged on the floor at the table, soon followed by his teammates.

Raphaella, whose job was to detect any unfriendly feelings from the natives, opened her mind to the emotions of the serving women. She caught Colonel O'Neill's eye and shook her head slightly, letting him know that she sensed something. As soon as the women left, Jack turned toward her and waited.

"Colonel, I sensed some fear and apprehension from those women. It wasn't strong, but it was evident. It could have been simply nervousness from serving off-world people."

"OK, Raphaella, keep your 'ears' open to everyone from now on. I'm getting a bad feeling about this place."

Some time later, Daimyo and his two lackeys entered the room, along with several other men, all in full Samurai dress. SG1 stood and bowed toward the group, as Daniel had instructed them. The team now all moved to one side of the table with Daniel in the center, as he would be doing most of the talking, Sam and Teal'c on his left, Jack and Raphaella on his left, Raphaella the farthest away from Daniel.

Daimyo and his group sat on the opposite side of the table, with the leader in the center.

"We are grateful for your gracious hospitality toward us, Daimyo. We share a common enemy in the Goa'uld and wish to establish a working friendship between our peoples that we may all benefit." Daniel began the well-established opening to negotiations.

"The Tau'ri are most welcome among my people. We agree that an alliance between our two worlds could be of great benefit to both our peoples."

Raphaella had opened herself to the emotions of the leader and was becoming increasingly aware that the openness of his words did not concur with his feelings. She reached under the table to tap Jack on his knee, a prearranged signal that she was sensing a problem. Jack glanced at her without turning his face from Daimyo. As the talks between Daniel and Daimyo proceeded, she became more agitated, all the while keeping her face neutral. She communicated her feelings to Jack by squeezing his leg harder and harder as she became more concerned for the safety of her group.

Jack, not entirely insensitive to the emotions of others himself – he had been working in a command position for many years and knew how to read people – wished he had access to his P90. He reached under the table to pat Raphaella's hand in acknowledgment of her signals. He began forming a plan of escape while Daniel continued to talk with the diplomats across the table.

Raphaella's head jerked up and her eyes flew open as she sensed a sudden excitement in the leader, even though there was no visible change in his expression. Her fingers dug into Jack's leg so deeply, that he jerked and banged his knee on the underside of the table. Just at that moment, five Samurai burst through the rice paper door and positioned themselves behind each SG1 member, swords drawn. Before anyone could move they grabbed each SG1 member by the hair, jerked their heads back, and held the shorter sword they carried to their throats.

While this was happening, the men with Daimyo also jumped up, drew their swords, pushed the table away, and stood in front of each SG1 member. Daimyo arose slowly, his face morphing from benign friendliness to malice.

"You did not really believe that we could possibly be interested in aligning ourselves with you? Our Lord Yu will reward us well for the capture of the mighty SG1. However, I have an interest in keeping this one for myself." Daimyo stalked over to Raphaella and drew a finger slowly down her cheek and across her throat. "I have heard that this woman has special powers. She can serve me well."

He turned his back on the group, snapped his fingers at his warriors, and left the room. As the four members of SG1 were led out, Raphaella was forced to her knees, her head pushed down into a position of subservience

**A/N: Finally, action begins. Well, this isn't intended to be an action story anyway, but the interaction between Daniel and Raphaella needs the action to go to the next level. As always, the reviews have really kept this timid author publishing! Thanks everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack was irritated and frustrated. _It's my own damned fault. I should have known Daniel wasn't up to this. Shit!_ He glanced around the underground holding cell looking for any way out other than the opening in the center of the ten-foot high ceiling. _Nothing. Slick, solid rock._

Daniel was confused and frustrated. _How could I have been so wrong about the intentions of these people? I'm usually pretty good at picking up on conflicting messages. _

Sam was unconscious. After she'd been dropped into the cell, she had rolled hard to the side and hit her head on the rocky cell wall. Teal'c squatted down beside her to check her vital signs. He turned to O'Neill, "She appears to be unconscious, but her vital signs are good. I believe she will recover soon."

Jack dropped down next to the Jaffa and confirmed the opinion for himself. When Teal'c rose to check for an escape route, Jack gently caressed Sam's cheek with his fingertips. With a sigh of resignation, he stood and walked over to join Teal'c.

"Jack…."

"Daniel!" Jack interrupted, "I'm really, _really_ not in any mood for your crap right now. Just shut up."

Teal'c watched as his friend Daniel shrank away from Jack's sharp reprimand. He turned back to O'Neill. "Colonel O'Neill, perhaps if you stand on my shoulders you wlll be able to see something from the opening above."

"Good idea, Teal'c." Jack stepped into Teal'c's clasped hands and hoisted himself up onto the larger man's shoulders. Balancing himself, he slowly stood and found that his nose just cleared the uncovered opening. Turning his head quickly in all directions, he realized that they were in an underground pit at the edge of the clearing, about three meters from the cover of trees. He had not seen any sign of guards around.

Dropping back down, Jack turned to Teal'c and Daniel. "OK, look. We have to wait for Carter to come to and recover a bit, but it should be fairly easy to get out of this pit. We need to find our stuff and get Raphaella. It's about noon now, so we'll wait until dark."

Daniel nodded in acknowledgment and sat next to Sam, running his fingers gently over her forehead in an attempt to awaken her. Her eyelids fluttered briefly, before she opened her eyes. Jack, hearing movement from her, came over and knelt down next to Daniel.

"Sam, can you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," came the soft reply. "I'll be OK in a few minutes. Where are we?" By this time a bit of color had returned to her face. Daniel helped her sit up, leaning her up against the wall behind them.

"We're in a holding pit at the edge of the clearing, near some trees. Teal'c and I have worked out a plan of escape, but we're waiting until dark."

"OK, sir. I should be fine by then."

Daniel reached into his pants pocket and took out a packet of aspirin. Handing it to Sam, he apologized for the lack of water to wash them down with. She nodded gratefully and dry swallowed the tablets, leaning her head back against the wall to wait for the medication to kick in.

"OK, people. I suggest we all try to rest while we have the chance." Jack leaned on the wall next to Sam, pulled her head onto his shoulder, and closed his eyes. Daniel gave Teal'c a questioning look, while Teal'c simply raised his eyebrows in response. Both men settled in for what was sure to be a long afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour after the rest of her team had been taken at sword-point, Raphaella was still being forced to kneel. There were two armed men in the room - one seemed to be guarding the door and the other continued to hold his sword at her throat, threatening to slice across her delicate skin if she moved.

Just as she began to sway from the effort of keeping still for so long, the door slid open again and Daimyo entered. He strode over to her and tilted her head up with his finger. His eyes were narrowed in thought as he stared at her. When she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, he back-handed her across the face.

"Never look your superior in the eyes. You are beneath me and have no right to look upon my face," Daimyo hissed at her

He pushed her head back down, clasped his hands behind his back, and began pacing in a small circle around her. When he'd walked around her several times, he again stopped in front of her and looked down at her.

"I know of your ability to read other people's minds. You will work for me and I will become second only to Lord Yu. Rise and follow me."

Raphaella's muscles were so stiff from remaining in the kneeling position that one of the guards had to haul her to a standing position. The guard supported her weight as he dragged her after Daimyo. She was finally able to walk under her own power, finding the movement a relief to her legs. She was taken to a small hut, given a few sips of water to drink, and once again forced to kneel before Daimyo.

"You will live here. If you cooperate, then you will be allowed some measure of comfort. Until then you will be given only rice to eat and water to drink. You will have no blankets for warmth at night. If you refuse to work for me, I will allow my men to do with you as they see fit."

"Why do you believe I have the ability to read minds? I come from a simple world," she protested.

Daimyo nodded to one of the guards, who then slapped her across the back with the flat side of his sword. The impact knocked her onto the ground.

"You will not speak unless instructed to by me. You will not look at my men or me. You are lower than a dog and will be treated as such." Daimyo clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on his heals as if in thought. "I know about your people because my Lord Yu was the one who attacked your planet. He took eight of your people to work for him, but he did not know of your existence. Your people failed him and were put to death for their insolence. You will work for me. You will not fail me and I will rise in my Lord's eyes until he will choose me to become his next host. Then I will become Lord Yu." His eyes flashed with ambition and arrogance. He turned and left the hut followed by his men, who remained to guard the only door, securing their master's hope for success.

Raphaella could sense the madness in this man and knew that he would do as he said. She had no G.D.O., so even if she managed to escape, she'd have no way to gate home. She could only wait and hope that SG1 would be able to escape and rescue her.

She wandered around the hut, exploring her new home. Solid wooden walls with no windows. Dirt floor. She could possibly dig under the walls, but then where would she go? A chamber pot in one corner – that's good to know – and a clay jug of water near the door. _Well, not much to work with. I'll just have to see what happens next._ Raphaella lay down next to a wall to try and sleep. If SG1 could help her, she would need to be alert and well rested.

XXXXXXXXXX

As dusk approached, Jack awakened from a light sleep. He looked around to see his team in various poses - Sam still sleeping, Teal'c in a light level of kel-no-reem, and Daniel sitting cross legged with his elbows on his knees and his head propped up on his hands, thinking.

Daniel lifted his head when he heard Jack's movements. He sat up straight and looked over Sam to his CO.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Shouldn't we be getting ready?"

"Yeah. You get Teal'c and I'll get Carter. I need to check her out and make sure she's OK before we leave."

Several minutes later, the four were standing and ready to finalize their plans. "Teal'c will be our anchor man. Carter, you go first and check the surrounding area for guards. Daniel, you'll go next, then me, and we'll haul Teal'c out. Once we're out we'll need to look for our equipment and Raphaella. Got it?" All three nodded their understanding.

A few minutes later, the team was out of the pit and crawling quickly toward the relative safety of the trees. Once behind the cover of the trees they stood, surveying the area.

"I can't believe there aren't any guards posted anywhere." Sam's head still ached, but the fresh air was helping to clear it.

"Arrogant bunch of SOBs." Jack's opinion was cryptic and accurate.

"Colonel O'Neill, I believe our equipment may still be in the house of tea, behind the temple."

"Tea House. OK, we'll check there first. Carter, you're first, Daniel, Teal'c, and I'm on your six."

Sam crouched down and headed out, ducking behind buildings and bushes until she reached the Tea House. The other three quickly followed reaching their goal with ease.

"Anybody else worried about how easy that was?" Daniel looked around, sure there was a trap.

Jack put his ear up to the paper wall, listening for signs that anyone was inside. He signed to Sam and Teal'c to enter and for Daniel to keep a watch out.

They entered and found their equipment where it had been piled that morning. Quickly checking, they found everything there except their weapons. Sam and Teal'c grabbed their stuff and headed back to the Colonel and Daniel.

"OK. Good work. Any suggestions on finding Raphaella?" Jack whispered.

"O'Neill, it is possible that she is in the temple. However, that may prove to be difficult to breach as we have no weapons."

"We'll search the buildings around the perimeter first. If we don't find her there, then we'll try the central buildings. We'll split in two parties to cover ground quicker." Jack paused and turned to the rest of his team. "Carter, you and Daniel start in the center and go right. Teal'c and I will go left and we'll meet near the ravine. If you find her, don't attempt a rescue." Jack looked pointedly at Daniel. "Go to the meeting site and wait for us." Jack signaled for everyone to head out for their assignments.

Sam and Daniel searched several buildings before he noticed the small hut almost hidden in the trees, spotting two men guarding the door. Daniel signaled to Sam and she nodded. They dropped to their bellies and crawled to the trees. Darting from tree to tree, they covered the distance quickly to the area behind the hut. Sam signaled to Daniel that she would take the guard on the right while he would take out the other guard. On her mark they crept from behind the hut to surprise the guards.

Sam jumped up and elbowed her guard in the face, breaking his nose. As he fell, she kicked him on the back of his neck, knocking him out. Daniel used a flying round-kick to the head to take out his guy in one move. They rushed into the hut to look for Raphaella. The hut was empty, except for the headscarf that Daniel found in the center of the room. _Her headscarf._ Daniel stuffed the scarf into his pocket.

Sam noticed that Daniel had paled when he found the scarf, but no Raphaella. She moved over to her friend, threw an arm around his shoulder, and gave him a quick hug.

"God, Sam. What if we can't find her? What if she's gone too, like Sha're?" Daniel's eyes flashed with fear, his voice barely audible.

Sam squeezed his hand and nodded toward the door, signaling that they should leave. They headed for the meeting place with O'Neill and Teal'c.

**A/N: Many, many thanks to my new beta, Verb, for suggestions and commas. ; ) Thanks to all of you who read and review. I'm really enjoying my first writing experience.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shortly before dusk, Raphaella was taken to the large building in the middle of the settlement. Her hands were bound behind her, a sword held to her back, prohibiting any thought of escape. She was taken inside and up to the second floor where the entire space was open and unfurnished, save for one elaborately carved chair covered in gold leaf where Daimyo sat.. The "throne" was set on a raised platform, allowing the seated person to see throughout the room. He motioned Raphaella over to him and shoved her down to sit on the platform by his side.

"I am meeting someone in a few minutes. You will tell me what he is thinking or you will not receive any food for the next 24 hours."

Raphaella knew the only way she could do that was to touch the other person, but she didn't think Daimyo knew that. She weighed the risk of speaking now or being wrong later.

"Excuse me, sir, but the only way I can read minds is to be touching that person. I can only sense their feelings and emotions when I do not touch," she explained as quickly as she could.

Daimyo stiffened. _I wondered why you did not tell your leader what I had_ _planned for your group today_. He reached down and pulled her up to her knees. Once again, he backhanded her across the face, this time splitting her lip.

"You _will_ learn not to speak to me until ordered."

Several minutes later, the guards led a small group of people into the room where they were told to stand in the center, facing Daimyo. They began a conversation in a language that Raphaella did not recognize. She opened her mind to the emotions of the group and found only good intentions and honesty.

After about an hour the discussion was completed and the group left.

"Well, tell me what you felt."

"I found only honestly and willingness to do business with you."

"Good. You have earned your bowl of rice for the day." He looked down on her, disgusted. "You are filthy. I may even allow you to have a bath tomorrow before you come to me again. I do not like unpleasant smells."

Daimyo rose and left the room, signaling to his guards to return Raphaella to her hut. On her return, she saw that the headscarf she had left behind was gone. She hoped it was someone on SG1.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Daniel waited at the meeting place for O'Neill and Teal'c. While they were waiting they saw guards approach their previous confinement cell. A light was shined down into the pit and the guards realized the prisoners were missing. They seemed to be discussing what action to take next, when the other two members of SG1 arrived.

Sam turned to Jack. "Sir, it's been noticed that we're missing. Within a few minutes they should have guards out looking for us. We did find a hut where Raphaella was kept, but she wasn't there at the time. Daniel found her headscarf."

Jack looked at Daniel, and noticed the sad glint that appeared in his friend's eye. He cleared his throat. "Right. We need to head for the gate and bring back-up. I haven't seen anything more advanced than swords or bows-and-arrows. Of course, they now have our weapons, but I think a couple of SG teams should be able to take this bunch. Let's go."

Teal'c scouted ahead and saw no one in the ravine, so they took the shortest route to the gate. They found no guards.

"This guy's got to be the most arrogant SOB I've ever met. He doesn't seem to think anyone could get away from him." Jack observed as he waited for Daniel to dial home and send the GDO code.

Suddenly a large group of warriors burst through the ravine to the area around the gate and began firing arrows at the team. The event horizon whooshed and the four dove for safety, arrows flying after them.

At the other end, the waiting SGC guards took cover from the flying arrows as SG1 rolled down the ramp. General Hammond hurried in. "Is everyone OK? Where's Raphaella? What happened?"

Jack rolled to a stop at Hammond's feet. Looking up he shouted, "Close the iris!" Standing up, he looked the general in the eye. "All of us were captured. We escaped, but Raphaella was being held somewhere else. We couldn't find her, sir. I request permission to return with back-up."

"Granted. Now go to the infirmary, get checked out, and we'll debrief in one hour."

Sam stood up and looked down at Daniel who was still on the ground. "Um, sir. Daniel seems to be bleeding."

"Of course he is." Jack looked back to see an arrow protruding from Daniel's shoulder.

Teal'c reached down to help a dazed Dr. Jackson to his feet. "Just a scratch. I'm fine," Daniel protested weakly.

"Yeah. You've 'been fine' every time you died, too!" Jack wouldn't be convinced Daniel was fine until Doc Frasier checked him over.

Daniel made it to the infirmary on his feet and Janet confirmed that it was indeed, just a scratch. He only needed four stitches and a strong antibiotic shot.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within the hour, they were in the briefing room giving a detailed account of the mission-gone-wrong. Daniel was uncharacteristically quiet, while Jack was noticeably irritated. Hammond sensed tension among the members, especially between Jack and Daniel. However, since no one made any comments on the matter, he decided to trust O'Neill's judgment and let it go.

"You'll go back at dusk their time tomorrow. That's 22 hours from now. Until then you people are to rest. Carter, Jackson, that means you – no working tonight. Understood?" Hammond was well acquainted with the working habits of the two scientists and knew they needed to be fresh tomorrow.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied sadly. She had been planning on running another experiment on the mel'c.

Daniel simply nodded, not looking up from the table.

After Hammond left, Sam and Teal'c left to go to their quarters, when Jack pulled Daniel aside. "Daniel, we need to talk."

Daniel followed Jack to his seldom used office and shut the door behind them. Jack plopped himself down in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Daniel stood facing Jack, hugging himself protectively.

"Daniel, sit"

"No, thanks."

Jack shrugged. "Daniel. I know you think I believe you're responsible for the mess today, but I don't. I was irritated and took it out on you. I'm sorry I snapped at you when we were dumped into that pit. I've been reviewing events and I don't see anything you did that caused our problem." Jack ran his hand through his hair. "I was the one who agreed to lay down our weapons. We've done it countless times on other planets without incident. I should have obeyed my instincts. My fault."

Daniel shifted his weight from one foot to another and kept his head down. "Thanks, Jack, but I was the negotiator. It was my responsibility to realize we were being lied to. It's my fault Raphaella's in trouble."

"We'll get her back tomorrow. Go get some sleep. That pain killer Doc Frasier gave you should make you sleep tonight."

Daniel headed for his quarters, exhausted and sleepy. He sprawled across his bed without removing his shoes and fell instantly asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Dan-yel."_

_Daniel heard her whispered call. "Sha're? Where are you?"_

_"I am here, with you, my Dan-yel."_

_"Sha're. I messed up again. My fault. I lost you and now I've lost Raphaella." In his dream, Daniel reached out for her, but she wasn't there._

_"Dan-yel, you didn't lose me. I'll always be here with you. Raphaella loves you and she can share the life you have. Let her heal you. Let her love you, my Dan-yel."_

Daniel woke up with a start. He could smell Sha're's scent in the room. He hated those dreams of her, when he could almost touch her, but then she was gone – again.

He got up, went into the small bathroom and splashed water over his face. He flipped on the light and starred at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell. His shoulder felt like it was on fire again, so he downed a couple more of Janet's magic pills.

Afraid to go back to sleep, but too exhausted to prevent it, Daniel sat on his bed with his back leaning on the headboard. He pulled his knees up, wrapped his arms around his shins, and rested his head on his knees.

_God, if You're out there, help me. I'm losing my mind. _

_Daniel, let her in._

Daniel snapped up. He'd heard that. Someone had spoken out loud. Daniel scrutinized the small room quickly. No one. _I really am losing it. Now I'm hearing voices._

He stood up, removed his boots and jacket, then slid under the blankets. He curled up on his side, hugging his knees, fighting sleep, afraid of what was waiting for him there, but finally losing the battle, he succumbed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, Daniel decided to take Jack's advice and speak to Janet. _Maybe there's a pill I could take. _

He found her, in her office writing up reports on yesterday's patients. He knocked on the doorframe and waited until she looked up.

"You OK, Daniel?"

"Yeah. No. Can I talk to you, Janet?"

"Of course. Come in." Janet pointed across her desk to a chair.

Daniel came in and slumped into the chair. He brought one foot up to rest on his other knee, put his elbows on the arm of the chair, removed his glasses and began rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Janet sat up a little straighter. _This is a man who's defeated._ _Daniel never gives up. Something's really wrong here._

"Janet, I think I'm losing my mind. I'm hearing voices. I can't think. I have no appetite. When I sleep, I'm awakened by dreams – some good, most terrible."

"When did all this start?"

"After I came back the last time from Heb'ra. You know, the mel'c incident."

"Yes, I remember. We almost lost you – again." Janet leaned forward, placing her clasped hands on her desk. "I know you've been having a rough time since then. Maybe the healing Raphaella did wasn't complete. Maybe you need to let her try again."

"That's what scares me, Janet. If I let her into my head again, then I'll have no secrets from her. Every time I let myself get close to someone, they leave me. I couldn't go through that again. I'd die." Daniel rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead, head still down, not looking Janet in the eye.

"Daniel, you have to take a risk. You can't keep going on like you are. Let her help you."

Daniel sat up straight, feet flat on the floor, and put his glasses back on – clearly getting ready to leave. "Thanks, Janet. I'll think about it."

Janet stood up, went around the desk and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't keep thinking. You do too much of that. Let yourself feel."

Daniel patted her hand, stood, and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raphaella didn't sleep that night. The temperature had dropped and she felt as though she was trying to sleep in a Tau'ri refrigerator. She curled herself into a tiny ball in a corner of the hut, but it didn't help. Shortly after the sun came up, one of the kimono dressed women brought her a small bowl of rice and a fresh jug of water. Bowing politely, the woman gathered the dirty bowl and empty water jug from yesterday. Raphaella sensed the pity coming from the small woman and began to wonder what was in store for her that day.

_My baby! I wonder if he's missing me. I've never been away from him this long before. _Raphaella began pacing the small room, frustrated with her lack of ability to help herself. She wondered what happened to her other team members. _Were they safe? Had they gotten away? If they had, why hadn't they rescued her?_

This was getting her nowhere. She needed something to do or she'd go crazy. _Might as well try digging out._ _Where should I start? Under the chamber pot so the guards won't see the hole. What should I do with the dirt? I can scatter a lot of it around the dirt floor and maybe shove some through the cracks in the wooden walls._

Raphaella spent the morning digging in the hard dirt floor with her fingers and spreading the loose dirt around the room. Sometime around noon, the guards entered her hut and dragged her off to the temple building again.

This time she was taken to a small room on the bottom floor. It appeared to be a communal bathing room. There were several naked men and women together in a large hot tub, enjoying the casual social interaction. She was taken to a corner of the room, stripped of her clothing, and scrubbed with soapy cloths from head to foot. When they felt she was clean enough, a bucket of clean water was poured over her, washing off the soap and dirt. She was then led to the communal tub and directed to enter.

During this whole experience, Raphaella tried to distance herself from her body. On her world women were never seen outside their own tents without their head coverings, and now she was completely naked in front of a dozen strangers.

After a while, she was hauled out and dressed in a kimono. Her hair was put up on her head in the style common to the women. She was given some wooden sandals and taken upstairs.

Daimyo was waiting on his throne. She was taken to his side and shoved down to sit where she had the night before. Without looking at her, Daimyo instructed her to listen as she had before and tell him what the person before him was feeling.

She watched as a beautiful young woman was brought in. She was pushed to the ground, flat on her face. Daimyo proceeded to question her – again in a language Raphaella didn't understand – and she would occasionally answer. Daimyo became more and more agitated, finally having the woman dragged away.

"What were her feelings?"

"She was being honest, telling the truth. She was very frightened and concerned about someone else. Her fear was so strong that not much else came through."

Daimyo exploded voice exploded with anger. "She could NOT have been telling the truth! She is a lying whore! She, who called herself my wife, has been seen looking at another man. I will not tolerate it!" He turned on Raphaella and raised his fist, as if to strike her, but dropped his arm. "She will be beaten and then executed along with the bastard offspring she is carrying! You are lying to me and you will be beaten."

Daimyo waved to the guards to take her away. She was taken to an area where she saw the woman tied to a pole. Raphaella's hands were bound in front of her, raised, and tied above her head, facing a pole next to the weeping woman. Her kimono was ripped until her back was exposed. Two men with bamboo poles were standing next to her. Daimyo had come to watch the punishment of both women. Raphaella braced herself for what was coming.

"Ten for the woman with red hair. Twenty for my wife." The words were spit out in disdain from his mouth.

Each man with a pole turned to a woman, while another man beat a slow rhythm out on a drum. With each beat of the drum the poles were brought across backs of the women. Raphaella bit down on her lip, determined not to give Daimyo the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She could feel warm liquid trailing down her back, more with each stroke. After what seemed an eternity, the man beating her stopped, while the other man continued to beat the screaming woman next to her. After a few more strikes, the woman thankfully passed out and quit screaming.

Raphaella was left hanging from her wrists, unable to support her own weight. After a while she, too, blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

When she came to, Raphaella was being dragged on her shredded back through the dirt toward her hut. She wished she would pass out again. It felt as if a thousand bonfires had been lit on her back. She bit down on her lip, reopening the split Daimyo had given her yesterday. She was dumped just inside the doorway and kicked toward the center of the room. She looked around the room and in the corner she could dimly see a pile of rags that seemed to be groaning. Raphaella dragged herself toward the pile and realized it was the woman who had been beaten. When she reached her, she placed her hands on her and began to heal her, as she had Daniel so long ago. She wasn't able to help much due to her weakened condition, but she did take some of the worst of the pain away and the woman seemed to sleep.

Raphaella lay on the ground for a few minutes, gathering her strength. She finally was able to get up on her hands and knees and creep to the water jug. She took several sips and then dragged herself and the jug back to the injured woman. She got a few sips down her throat. She tried to move the woman onto her side so she could wash some of the dirt out of the wounds, but lacked the strength. Knowing she was unable heal herself in her weakened condition, she sank down onto the dirt and lost consciousness.

**AN: Once again, many thanks to my beta, Verb. Only two more chapters to go! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

SG teams 1, 8, and 11 gathered at the bottom of the ramp, geared up for battle. Daniel hoped he would be able to talk to the leader first and work something out for Raphaella's return without bloodshed, but he knew realistically that it would probably come to battle. Hammond gave the signal and O'Neill led the large group through the event horizon.

Arriving on the other side, each had to quickly move off the ramp to avoid being run over by the soldiers pouring through the gate. Colonel O'Neill scanned the area and saw two guards about a hundred meters off, at the mouth of the ravine. Daniel stepped forward to begin a request for their team member, but one guard began firing arrows, while the other fled down the ravine, obviously for reinforcements.

Teal'c fired his staff weapon, taking down the guard who had been left behind.

"OK, kids. It's obviously a fight. SG 8, go over the hill to the left, 11 take right, we'll go through the ravine. Now!"

Each SG team set off to do what they did best – get home alive with their objective accomplished. SG1 was almost through the ravine before they saw more warriors coming toward them armed with bows and arrows, swords, and a few pikes. SG1 slowed to allow the flanking teams to catch up as they were going over rougher terrain. The oncoming Samurai came straight toward the center and were quickly mowed down by the superior Tau'ri weapons.

SG teams 8 and 11 stayed to defend the entrance to the gate, while SG1 made a beeline for the hut where Daniel had found Raphaella's headscarf. They met a little resistance, but that was quickly overcome with their weapons. Arriving at the hut, Teal'c and O'Neill stood guard outside, while Daniel and Sam entered to bring Raphaella out. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the darkness in the small room, but they finally made out a shape in the shadows.

"Raphaella." Sam called out as she approached the reclining woman. She reached her friend and was horrified to find her unconscious, bleeding, and half naked.

"Daniel. She's hurt."

Daniel rushed over to Sam and knelt beside Raphaella. The two did a quick inventory and decided that other than having been beaten raw, she seemed to have no broken bones. Sam helped Daniel pick her up and then noticed the other woman deeper in the corner.

Raphaella stirred in Daniel's arms. "Get…beaten…wife…help." Raphaella managed to get out her plea of help for the other woman before blacking out again.

Sam called Teal'c in to carry the other woman and the four left for the gate, Sam and O'Neill protecting their burdened comrades and the injured women.

They had almost reached the entrance to the ravine when Daimyo came rushing at them, sword swinging, his face contorted in a grimace, screaming obscenities. Jack waved his P90 at the man in warning, but he continued to charge. Jack fired a short burst and the leader dropped lifelessly to the ground.

The three SG teams headed back to the gate where Sam dialed them home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Frasier and her team were waiting in the gate room as the SG teams flooded through the gate with their wounded. Lt. Hermann of SG11 had taken a sword slash to his right thigh and was bleeding heavily. Janet's team got the three wounded people on gurneys and off to the infirmary before the entire off-world group had reached the bottom of the ramp.

General Hammond ordered the teams to the showers and then to the briefing room in one hour. Their medical exams would wait until Janet's team had a chance to deal with the wounded.

The briefing room was crowed with all the members of the three teams, but the meeting went quickly since they were eager to see how the injured people in the infirmary were doing.

Janet stopped all eleven people from invading her infirmary. "There are just too many of you. Let's step into the hall and I'll give you a quick report. Then just two people at a time per patient."

After stepping out Janet reported, "The lieutenant took 30 stitches and required pint of blood, but did not receive any serious muscle damage. He should be out tomorrow afternoon. Our guest is a different story." Janet glanced quickly at the injured woman. "She received over 100 stitches on her back. Apparently what ever she was beaten with had something sharp, like glass or metal imbedded in it. She has received a pint of blood and will probably need another tomorrow. She has several broken ribs and a broken arm. In addition, she has sustained some internal damage to her kidneys. She was about twelve weeks pregnant, but lost the baby due to the trauma she received. She is in critical condition and at this point, I'm not certain she will survive." Janet let a sigh of frustration escape. "Finally, Raphaella was beaten in the same manner, although not as seriously as the other woman, and apparently then dragged over dirt on her back. She has received about 70 stitches on her back and a broken rib. As quickly as she heals, she should be well enough to leave in a few days. OK, two people at a time and only for two minutes each group."

A couple of members from each team entered to see their injured friends. Jack and Sam were the first in to see Raphaella. She was lying on her left side, conscious, but pretty out of it on painkillers. Jack patted her on the arm and assured her he was watching her back. Sam let her know that Janet and Cassie were taking good care of Baram. They checked up on the SG11 member before leaving so Teal'c and Daniel could enter.

The two men stopped by to see Lt. Hermann first, assuring him that he'd done a fine job and would soon be back home with his family. Then they came by Raphaella's bed. By this time she was asleep, knocked out from the painkillers. Teal'c gave her a reassuring pat on the arm anyway and the two men left.

Sam and Jack were waiting in the hall for the others.

"Let's set up a rotation. We leave no one behind and we let no one wake up alone in the infirmary." Jack took the first three hours, then Teal'c, Sam, and finally Daniel. Jack figured Daniel would have the best chance of being with her when she woke up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack was right-on with his predictions. Raphaella slept through everyone's watch and woke about forty-five minutes into Daniel's. She opened her eyes to see Daniel leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. When he heard her moving, he sat up straight and opened his eyes.

"Morning. How're you doing?"

"Terrible, but I'll live. How's everyone else? "

"Only you, Lt. Harmann, and that woman from the planet were injured. The lieutenant will be fine, but Janet isn't sure that other woman will survive. She was badly beaten."

Janet heard the two of them talking and came over to check on her patient. She scanned the readings of the equipment hooked up to Raphaella and did a few quick exam procedures.

"Well, your vital signs look normal. Flip over so I can check your back. Daniel?"

Daniel stepped away from Raphaella's bed so Janet could examine her. He jammed his fists into his pockets and paced around the infirmary. He was stuck here until either someone else came in or Raphaella told him he could leave.

Janet completed her quick check, removed all Raphaella's wires and tubes, opened the privacy curtain, and motioned to Daniel that he could return.

"Raphaella, your back is almost completely healed. I should be able to remove the stitches tomorrow instead of after a week. I won't know about your rib until we can take an x-ray, but I suspect that's healing just as quickly. I want you to stay here until late this afternoon and we'll see then about letting you go." Janet picked up the clipboard with Raphaella's chart, patted her patient on the arm, nodded to Daniel, and left to check her other patients. Siler had been brought in earlier after banging his head on an open cabinet door and required several stitches.

Daniel sat down next to Raphaella again to wait until his watch was over, hoping she'd tell him to leave.

Raphaella sat up slowly, still very sore and stiff from the beating. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, clearly intending to get up.

"Are you sure you're OK to get up?" Daniel looked at her over the top of his glasses.

"Well, it is either that or you bring me a bed pan. I have been hooked up to an IV for twelve hours and all that went in needs to come out."

"Yeah, been there, done that – a lot! Let me help get you steady."

Daniel took one of her hands in his and slipped his other arm around her waist, forgetting her tattered back. Raphaella jerked away from him with a quick intake of breath. Tears sprang to her eyes and she clenched her teeth in an effort to gain control.

"Oh, god, Raphaella. I forgot! I'm so sorry! Can I get Janet to give you some painkillers?" The pain he had caused someone else shook Daniel.

Raphaella gained control again and reached her hand back out to Daniel. "Just help me to the bathroom, please."

He helped her to the bathroom, waited for her, and offered to help her back to bed, but she was much steadier on her feet by now and walked back on her own, with Daniel hovering nearby. He helped her back into bed where she sat dangling her feet over the edge.

"Sure you don't want to lie down?"

"No, I feel well enough to be up and doing something. Maybe I can go see the woman you brought back. I might be able to help her."

"Janet will need to OK that. I'll go get her for you."

Fifteen minutes later, Raphaella sat by the sick woman. Daniel stood behind Raphaella's chair at Janet's insistence. Raphaella placed her hands on the woman's head and closed her eyes. As she reached down, she first concern was for the pain. _So much pain! Even the drugs do not stop it all. _ Next she worked on repairing the damage to her internal organ, the area of Janet's biggest concern. Raphaella was able to partially heal most of the damage, but there was so much and Raphaella was still not at full strength. She let go of the patient and slumped in her chair.

Janet moved in quickly to check Raphaella and was reassured that her vital signs were still normal, she was simply drained of energy. Frasier then turned to the woman in the bed and checked the equipment readings.

"Her blood pressure is almost up to normal and her heart rate is steady for the first time since she came in. I'll need to do some more tests, but she seems much better. Thank you, Raphaella. We could use a few people like you around here."

Daniel helped her return to her bed and get settled in. She closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c entered the infirmary to find Daniel sitting quietly and Raphaella asleep.

"Hasn't she awakened yet?" Sam was sure her friend should be awake by now.

Daniel filled them in on what had happened and then escaped to his lab, leaving the others with Raphaella.

"Who lit a fire under him? He couldn't get out of here fast enough." Jack was disappointed that Daniel hadn't seemed to get over his aversion of Raphaella yet.

**A/N: Many, many thanks to my beta, Verb, who has prevented flying fish, lost eyeballs, and Daniel waking up with jerks. Also given me much laughter at my own awkward sentence structure. Grammar counts! Thanks. (PS A pike is an ancient weapon, not a fish in this case - think long, pointy pole!)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Janet released Raphaella the next morning, but wanted her to stay on base for a couple of days. Cassie brought Baram along for a morning's visit. Janet wanted Raphaella to rest and, as she pointed out, taking care of a one-year-old is not resting. Baram was excited to be with his mom again and the two had a fun-filled reunion.

Raphaella visited the injured woman several times, continued to accelerate her healing, and Janet was now confident that she would make a full recovery. It was arranged for her to gate to P3X-797, the Land of Light, whose people frequently took in homeless stragglers from SGC.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel couldn't concentrate. He could _always_ concentrate on his artifacts and translations. He knew he was going to have to seek Raphaella's help. He was terrified. He could face Anubus, hordes of angry Jaffa, and even Jack, but not one tiny, gentle woman. _Might as well do it now._

Hugging himself protectively, head down, brow furrowed, Daniel's feet reluctantly carried him toward Raphaella's room. He rounded the corner in time to see Cassie leaving with Baram tottering beside her, clutching her finger with his fist, off on some great adventure. Raphaella stepped out to watch her son, turned and caught Daniel's eye. They both froze, but couldn't look away from each other.

Daniel finally blinked and took a step toward her. She waited. He came to a stop just in front of her, his eyes holding a question. She stepped back into her room and turned to watch him follow. She had known that eventually his need for wholeness would overcome his fear of her.

He entered, locking the door behind him. He didn't want anyone seeing this. He was still anxious about having Raphaella digging in his mind – too reminiscent of the replicators.

"I need your help." Daniel faced her openly, arms now hanging at his sides, head up, eyes pleading.

Raphaella nodded, understanding how hard it had been for him come to her when his very being was screaming for him to run.

She took him by the hand, leading him to the center of the room. Dropping to the floor, she pulled him down with her. Daniel sat cross-legged on the floor. Raphaella placed his hands on his knees, open, facing upward. She removed his glasses and moved behind him, taking his head in her hands. She cleared her mind, then began probing gently into Daniel's.

_Loneliness. Hurt. Anger. Fear. _These were the same emotions she'd found in him at Jack's. She needed to go deeper to the source of the feelings.

She took a cleansing breath and moved deeper, past his mind into his soul. She saw then events of his life that had made him who he was. His parent's deep love for him and how his life had shattered when they died. The loneliness he'd suffered throughout his childhood and early adult life until he'd met Sha're. How her love for him had healed him – until she had been taken and finally killed to save his life. Anger! Such anger at himself for allowing her death. He had forgiven Teal'c, but not himself. Fear. Fear of allowing happiness back into his soul. Fear of shriveling to nothing if left alone again. Fear of trusting another with his soul.

Raphaella broke contact with Daniel and moved around to face him.

"Daniel, I can help you, but you need to trust me. I cannot help if you do not trust."

His eyes met hers and he reached forward to caress her face with his fingertips. He nodded.

Still facing him, she took his hands and placed them on either side of her face while she mirrored his position. She brought their heads together until their foreheads were touching.

She reached into his soul as far as she could. She experienced his sweetness, his caring for people until it broke him. She knew him. Probing past the surface she swam to the center of his being and found him. Waiting. Waiting for someone to love him. Someone to share with him. Someone who would trust him. Someone he could trust. She opened herself completely to him. Allowed him the same freedom to know her as she knew him. Trust. He had lost trust in himself. He had lost trust in life. Now, finally, he let go of fear and trusted Raphaella.

Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes to find hers on him. She licked her lips. His eyes drifted down to her lips, then back to her eyes for permission. His grip on her face changed to a caress as he pulled her up, pulled her forward until their bodies met. His lips met hers – gently, barely there at all. She kept the mind-link open and he experienced her first kiss.

His lips left hers and traveled down her face to explore her neck. He gathered her into his arms and held on as if his life depended upon her. He knew it did.

"Raphaella, god, I'm so sorry. You've lost much more than I ever did and I couldn't get past my own selfishness and fear to reach for you."

"Daniel, we are both people who have experienced love and loss. It is a part of life. I cannot promise that you will never again be hurt, but I can promise you I will not be the one to hurt you."

Daniel pulled away from her so he could see her face. She reached up to remove his jacket. His breath stopped. "Are you sure?"

"Of us? Yes."


End file.
